


Tomorrow, it Begins

by Rahar_Moonfire



Series: Tomorrow, it Begins [1]
Category: Sailor Moon - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, M/M, Silver Millennium
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2012-07-04
Updated: 2016-05-11
Packaged: 2017-11-09 03:29:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 12
Words: 24,072
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/450752
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Rahar_Moonfire/pseuds/Rahar_Moonfire
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>It was the height of the Golden Kingdom when the Shitennou are reborn to once again serve the heir to the throne of Atlantis.  They're sworn duty for centuries was to honor and serve the chosen king, only asking to be loved and cared for in return. But the new Prince has fallen in love with the princess of the Silver Millennium, and makes a choice that will end in tragedy. Tomorrow, it begins...</p><p>I'm posting this as the original version, however I do plan to go through it later and edit it.  I wrote this about five years ago and my writing style, the characterizations, and the general direction of the story changed as it progressed.  Hopefully, one day I can go back and edit it so it works better, but until then this is what was originally posted on FF.Net.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> The characters and story line(s) are from the Sailor Moon anime (though Kunzite and Zoisite's appearances resemble the PGSM versions for the first couple chapters. Telling you why would mean spoilers, so I can't do that). I'm combining themes from both the anime and manga together. This is totally, unless otherwise mentioned, AU. Things will be similar, but different.
> 
> I'm sticking to the ZoisitexKunzite pairing for the story with NephritexJadeite as well. What? I'm a yaoi fangirl. ;)
> 
> Now, without any further ado I present...

****

**~Prologue~**

Silence reigned. The cool night air hung heavy with a thin, wispy mist hovering just above the planet's surface like a thin blanket. The magnificent white palace rose from the earth silhouetted against the three-quarter moon. No clouds shadowed the sky allowing the starts to shine brightly. All is peaceful.

But not all is calm.

In a certain wing of the palace, there was a bedroom. This bedroom lay on the second floor of the palace with a large windowed door looking out over a small balcony. The moonlight reflected gently off the dark waters of a nearby river. The wind rustled the new spring leaves in the trees. An owl hooted somewhere in the night. But inside...

A gasp. A semi-muffled cry. A deep-throated moan. Quiet though these sounds were they were not totally silent.

The large window split down the middle into two doors was opened ever so slightly allowing the cool, spring breeze and soft, bubbling of the river to filter in mixing with the inner, more human, sounds. The window was steamed from the inside from the heat given off by the efforts of the two people currently entangled in the large circular bed.

A man with long black hair falling loose and free down his back and over his shoulders was gently riding the pale figure lying beneath him. A long, slender, pale leg was draped elegantly over his left shoulder and his right hand was slowly hitching the other matching leg up his other side to give him better access to his goal.

"Ah!" the figure beneath him cried out. It was the sound of pure ecstasy. The figure's arms reached up to encircled the black-haired man's neck pulling him closer. They were opposites, these two lovers. Dark and light. Black and white. Sword and dagger. Warrior and musician, though in all fairness, the musician was also a competent warrior. It should not be so surprising, this union between two so different people. Any yet…

The pleasured moans, the breathless gasps, and the yearning whines seemed to last forever, punctuated by each loving thrust. Finally, the climax. Both came almost simultaneously, crying out the other's name.

"Kunzito-sama!" the pale gasped, pale blue eyes widening in shock.

"Zoisito!" the darker one cried out, his long hair falling in his face. He collapsed ungracefully onto his willing partner's slender, sweat-coated chest. Only the suddenly hitched breath brought him back to reality and he quickly raised himself off his lover and rolled over onto his side and gazed at his beloved's beautiful, white face still frozen in a perfect image of ecstasy surrounded by a cloud of white hair.

He smiled and nuzzled into those snowy locks brushing his nose against that pale slender neck he knew so well, kissing it gently, lovingly. A soft moan escaped those pale, swollen lips adding to the already bright red blush on those pale cheeks. He laughed quietly.

"Zoisito," he breathed, relishing the weak whimper it drew.

"…mmmnn…Kun…zito-sama," the musician moaned.

"Hmph, who knew the quietest of the Shitennou could also be the most vocal," Kunzite commented.

"Mmmm, Kunzito-sama. You were just as…," Zoisite blushed, "vocal."

Kunzite laughed again as his lover rolled over on his side to face him. His lover's features were just as soft and curved as always. His hair was a bit disheveled – hmm, wonder why- and his soulful blue eyes gazed at his reproachfully.

"True," Kunzite leaned in to kiss his lover chastely on the forehead, "but I love seeing you blush."

These words, couple with the kiss, brought another blush to Zoisite's incredibly pale cheeks. The musician's eyes hardened or tried to before drifting closed as Kunzite met his lips with a tender kiss. When they parted, Zoisite found it increasingly difficult to keep his eyes open. Sleep's sirenic call seemed to be almost imperative. He knew his resistance was failing, so he just lay back allowing his lover to mold their bodies together. He snuggled closer to his lover's tanned chest feeling strong arms hold him close and muscled legs entangle with his. He allowed himself a warm smile; then he knew no more.

Kunzite sighed when he heard Zoisite's heavy breathing even out into the rhythmic rise and fall of sleep. The light of the three-quarter moon seeming to make his skin glow eerily making him seem more ethereal than he already appeared. He loved his precious musician, but, somehow, he knew it wasn't to last much longer. Something was wrong. He could feel it in the earth, the living ground. He held Zoisite tighter to him knowing in his heart that he wouldn't be able to do so in the near future. He didn't know what, but something was going to happen. Something that would completely flip their world upside down. But what? That was the question.

If Zoisite were conscious, and his mind not fogged up by pleasure and sleep, he'd relish the chance to figure out this mystery. After all, he was at home when it came to matters of the mind and soul. He was, after all, the first in a century to ever unlock the secrets of soul flight, a power feared and almost forgotten by the great mages of old. He also had fairly strong telekinetic powers and his ability to sense auras and detect enemies was unchallenged. His loyalty to Master Endymion was unparalleled. He was loyal to fault, but it was a fault none looked down on him for. He was, to put it simply, uncanny. He was also –Kunzite smirked- a fabulous kisser.

He pushed the darker thoughts from his mind and instead focused on going to sleep. He closed his already heavy brown eyes and listened to the sounds of the night. The breeze as it rustled the leaves outside, the babbling of the river, the hooting of the owl, the steady breathing of his lover.

The moon, hanging suspended in the night sky, passed silently on its charted course awaiting the time when secrets would be revealed, and setting the course fate would take. A single silent sentinel gazed up at the moon awaiting the time when he would once again hold that delicate hand in his, see that long, silky blonde hair blow in the breeze, gaze into those enchanting blue eyes. He reached out his hand as if to touch that hand that would remain elusive till tomorrow.

A single white-clad lover stood on the stone patio gazing through the stone arches at the beautiful emerald and sapphire planet hanging in space that was home to her true love. Her soul mate. Her forbidden love. She reached out her hand as if to grasp the identical hand that reached out to her from miles away. Tomorrow. Tomorrow they would announce their engagement.

A single red-head paced, putting the finishing touches to her plan in place. Her black eyes burned jealous holes into that grand palace of the Golden Kingdom. Prince Endymion would be hers. The throne of Earth would be hers. Access to the sanctuary of Elysian would be hers. The Moon Kingdom would be hers. Tomorrow her plan went into place.

A lone white-haired boy gazed solemnly at the night sky. The stars sparkling above were shamed by the moon's silver glow. His soft orange eyes, so unusual, filled with a sadness he couldn't explain. He feared for what was to come. His knew his brother, Zoisite, could sense it as well. The Pegasus spirit within him warned him of a danger yet unseen; a danger that could very well mean the end of the Golden Kingdom. Who was the pink-haired maiden he saw in his dreams? Why did he feel drawn to her? He would await his next session with Zoisite tomorrow to get a clearer view of the future. Tomorrow everything would be a little clearer.

Tomorrow, lovers would be torn apart and introduced.

Tomorrow, a prince and princess of rival kingdoms would announce their union.

Tomorrow, a dark queen would begin her reign from the shadows.

Tomorrow, a young priest would foretell events yet unseen.

Tomorrow, it begins.


	2. Lay of the Caller

### **Chapter 1**

The sun had risen enough so the fresh morning rays were just brushing the tops of the trees. Kunzite walked the halls of the palace deep in thought. The unnerving feeling from the other day had morphed into a full awareness. Something was not…not wrong exactly, but definitely…well, not right. It's as if the world before his feet was tilted ever so slightly. Just enough for him to notice the strange sensation, but not enough to pinpoint the reason. He sighed in frustration.

"Kunzite, something wrong?"

The familiar voice jerked him out of his thoughts and back to reality. He turned to the voice and bowed to his prince. "Forgive me, Master, I didn't realize you were there."

Endymion's face showed his disbelief quite clearly. "So I noticed. Usually you can tell I'm near without me realizing you're there. What were you thinking about?"

Kunzite shifted uncomfortably. True he could tell when someone was sneaking up on him, even if the supposed spy was, in truth, completely unaware of him. But he wasn't the person who could sense _wrongness_ with natural ease. That was Zoisite's area of expertise. A small smile pulled at his lips as memories of the previous night replayed in his head.

"Kunzito?" Endymion pressed.

The guardian shook himself again. He was losing his edge. "Sorry, Master. I've just been—"

"Master!"

Both men turned to the new voice, surprise on both faces. Zoisite was running — _running_ —down the hall towards them. His face was calm but his eyes betrayed his discomfiture.

"Zoisito?" a stunned prince called.

"Something's happening! In the garden. Possibly a teleportation spell, but it's different. I'm unfamiliar with the power being used. It's not like any used in the Golden Kingdom. Master," he stepped closer as if afraid of unwelcome ears, "what's happening?"

Endymion hesitated. Then all of them felt it. The unmistakable 'sound' of a teleportation spell. All three men rushed to the windows lining the hall. The sight before them was quite…unexpected to say the least.

A beautiful maiden with long flowing hair and a sweeping white dress stood in the center of the rose garden flanked by two other girls. The girl on the right had blue hair (blue?) and was dress in a blue and white sailor fuku. The girl on the left was a brunette dressed in a green and white sailor fuku. Both female guardians took in their surroundings with uncertainty and suspicion, never straying far from the white-clad young woman in the center. All this happened in a time of two seconds. Long enough for the Shitennou to sense the spell and react by teleporting to the site themselves, weapons drawn and in defensive positions.

* * *

**  
**

Serenity stood poised in the rose garden, her eyes taking in the beauty. At her sides Sailor Mercury and Sailor Jupiter were obviously on edge. It didn't help that only an instant later, four teleports brought four men into view. Her small trio was surrounded. The four young men raised their weapons threateningly, her Senshi reacting in kind. Things would have gone south then and there if not for the—

"Stand down!"

The four men straightened abruptly as a fifth teleport revealed Prince Endymion standing next to Serenity. Their faces showed their shock. But it was Jadeite who dared question his lord. "Master, what are doing?"

Endymion turned the young blonde haired, black-clad Shitennou and repeated calmly, "Stand down Jadeito. They're friends of mine. Though they're earlier than expected," here he gave the beautiful girl by his side a slightly annoyed look. She, in turn, blushed and her ecstatic smile became its cutely sheepish counterpart.

Slowly, the Shitennou lowered their weapons but did not retreat. Their stance was tense, ready to leap to their master's defense should things go bad. That is, until Endymion did the one thing _no one_ was suspecting. He leaned down and kissed the beautiful girl next to him.

"M-Master!" Nephrite blurted.

The Sailor Senshi had been expecting something of the sort, but they still didn't like it. The Shitennou, however, were completely and utterly shocked. Jupiter noticed their reaction and quirked her eyebrow. _This should be interesting._

The kiss ended and Endymion faced his loyal guardians, rising to his full height. "Minna, I'd like to present Princess Serenity of the Silver Millennium, my future bride."


	3. Chapter 2

"D-d-does the king know?" Nephrite managed to stutter.

Endymion's face darkened and he dropped his gaze. "No, he doesn't. I'm going to announce it officially later today during the Gathering. I would like all of you to keep this quiet until then."

Zoisite was…stunned to say the least. Since birth, Terrans were taught to fear and, in some cases, revere the Moon people. Seeing his master and friend _kiss_ a Moon person –the Moon _Princess_!-was mind boggling. He blinked before shifting his gaze Kunzite. His teacher met his gaze, revealing in them the same doubts he knew were reflected in his own. But there was also resignation. They both knew that once their master set his mind to something, he stuck to it until he either succeeded, or his task proved impossible for him to accomplish. And heaven knew that took time.

Kunzite turned back to Endymion and nodded. "As with you, Endymion-sama." Dismissing his two boomerang-like weapons with a thought, he turned on his heal and strode away. If he guessed right about those two scantily-clad girls, especially the brunette, he could be fairly certain his prince would be safe. Right now, he just wanted to clear his head and meditate on this _wrong_ feeling.

Zoisite escorted Endymion and Serenity to the large patio overlooking the palace's vast gardens. Nephrite and Jadeite stood nearby but just far enough away to not over hear any of the two royal's personal conversations. The two female senshi stuck closer to their princess as if afraid the Terrans would jump her any moment. At least the green-clad one did, the blue seemed more at ease. Not relaxed, per say, but definitely more calm.

However, while the two guardians seemed content to stay close to their mistress, Serenity was…not so content. "For Selene's sake, will you two _please_ give us at least a _little_ privacy!? Jupiter, why don't you go look at the garden? I know how much you're interested in flowers. And Mercury, why don't you go talk to one of those two cute guys over there?"

The "cute guys" in question both tensed and blushed. But Mercury's blush outdid them all. "P-Princess?" she stammered flustered. But bowed respectfully and wandered off to sit on the nearby railing, a safe distance from both royals and the "cute guys".

Jupiter hesitated a moment, casting the Shitennou a distrustful glance before striding out into the garden.

"Nephrite, why don't you go with Jupiter? Escort her around the palace gardens."

The red-clad Shitennou blushed furiously. "What!? Why? Sh-she can go by herself!"

"Nephrite…"Endymion said in a deceptively calm voice. Deceptive because it meant the complete opposite of calm. Seeing this, Nephrite all but fled to the green senshi, leaving Jadeite and Zoisite behind as watchmen. Seeing his chance, Zoisite bowed respectfully, "If your Highness would permit, I'll take my leave as well."

Endymion smiled. "Of course, Zoisite. Enjoy yourself. It's a beautiful day."

The white Shitennou smiled openly. "Of course." With that he strode off to wander around the palace in search of his prize leaving a rather disgruntled-looking Jadeite alone with a shy, blushing Mercury.

Endymion chuckled in amusement. "Forgive my Shitennou. They can be a bit hard-headed sometimes."

Serenity smiled forgivingly. "Of course. I understand completely. Given the choice, I think my Senshi would be happy with me being locked up in my room all alone till I take the throne only to watch my every footstep once I'm queen. Sometimes, protectiveness can become a bit overbearing." Her pretty face twisted into a comic representation of annoyance.

Endymion laughed out loud at his true love's expression and misuse of words, leaving Serenity to complain just as loudly for him to stop.

* * *

Zoisite wandered aimlessly through the many gardens. He was currently in the Lantern Garden. The many stone pagoda lanterns were scattered about artfully throughout the garden. Some in the waterways surrounded individual islands connected to the mainland by small, curved, elegantly carved bridges. Japanese maples, bamboo, and other colorful trees and plants covered the green earth. This was his favorite garden. It made him feel alive. It was also quiet, with the exception of the sounds of running water, birds singing, and the occasional small animal skittering passed. He breathed in the pure Terran air completely at peace.

He was glad he'd opted for the less formal attire of the royal guard. The long white pants fitting perfectly around his lean, shapely legs were met by gold knee high boots. This white jacket was long sleeved but, like his pants, was made from a thin, durable material that breathed, keeping him from overheating. The sleeves and long, knee length coat-tails were lined by an inch-wide gold border. A line of gold frog knots held the jacket closed around his torso and the collar was elegantly decorated with gold filigree. A pair of gold riding gloves finished the picture.

A cool breeze disturbed the leaves and caught his white hair tied back in a horse-tail as his eyes searched for the hidden gazebo. He knew it was a little further down the stone-slab, moss mingled walkway. Then he caught sight of the ten-tiered pagoda lantern and released a sigh of relief. With a quick glance around he stepped off the path and made his way through the maze of leaves and branches until he came to a red-painted curved bridge with railings carved with phoenixes. He smiled and crossed the bridge with soft, virtually silent steps.

There was no path here, only soft green grass. Carefully, he removed his soft, gold boots and stepped out onto the green grass toward the cluster of red Japanese maples that stood on either side of the bridge. A few more feet and he stepped up onto a light wooden floor. He dropped his boots and removed his gloves only to drop them on the edge of the wood. This was his haven. The circular wood floor, the four thick white columns holding up a high domed glass roof, the white curtains, some tied back against the columns, others allowed to flutter in the breeze, and the soft pillows and blankets littering the floor. The rose petals were also a nice touch, he noted smiling.

_...rose petals..._

Two arms suddenly encircled his waist and he was pressed against a warm, solid chest. The smell of roses wafted to his nose and he closed his eyes relaxing into the embrace. "Kunzito-sama," he whispered.

Said man nuzzled the pale neck affectionately, taking in the smells of spice and lavender the smaller man expelled. He hummed sending the vibrations into his lover's body taking pleasure in the resulting shiver.

Zoisite turned around in his lover's arms and kissed him. He felt Kunzite's fingers entangle themselves in his hair and hoped his lover didn't notice the heat that had crept into his cheeks. The wetness of a tongue brushed his lips demanding entrance. He complied readily. Instantly he was overwhelmed as Kunzite's tongue devoured his mouth leaving no crevice untasted. He whimpered begging for more. But his knees betrayed him by giving way and he fell to the pillowed floor with a started, "Ooomph!"

Kunzite chuckled and sat down next to his pale lover. Wrapping an arm around Zoisite's shoulders he drew the young man to him pressing him against his chest. Zoisite smiled and snuggled closer desperate for as much physical touch as was possible. The Ice King smiled warmly, "You know, it's so quiet and secluded out here, I bet I could take you here and now and no one would know."

Zoisite blushed and sat up with an adorable look of mixed shock and shyness on his face as he stared at Kunzite. "Kunzito-sama! Really, out in the open? I don—I don't think I-"

Kunzite silenced him with another kiss, this one rough and powerful. Zoisite, caught off guard, lost his balance and toppled backward to sprawl out on the pillows and blankets. Kunzite never broke the kiss he simply adjusted his body so he knelt over Zoisite. He slyly pressed his knee against the other's arousal delighting in the surprised but pleasured gasp it drew from his lover. He broke the kiss gently but didn't draw back his lips. Instead he brushed them along Zoisite's jaw to his ear before whispering, "You're a little sore from last night."

He could feel the heat emanate from his lover and snorted a laugh knowing Zoisite was blushing.

"You…you could tell?" Zoisite whispered in disappointment.

"Hmmm," Kunzite confirmed as he nipped that pale ear before him. Zoisite grunted but didn't resist. "You hid it well. I only noticed because I was looking for it." He stilled. "I'm sorry," he whispered.

Zoisite grimaced and placed a gentle hand on Kunzite's head massaging the other's hair. "Don't be. I wanted it." He smiled, "I enjoyed it. It's only natural it would hurt. I'm only seventeen remember. It was my first time. It's not your fault. You were very gentle." He smile morphed into a smirk, "What will the others think when they hear how gentle you can be?"

Kunzite's eyebrow twitched and he nipped Zoisite's ear, hard. Zoisite flinched but giggled nonetheless. After that they just lay there together. Zoisite lying on his back absently tangling his fingers in his lover's hair and staring out to at the smooth glassy surface of the water surrounding the little island the gazebo stood on and Kunzite lying on top of him loving his neck and ear with a tenderness that was kept hidden from everyone save those who knew him best. And only Zoisite knew him best. Zoisite the white-haired, blue-eyed Shitennou. His smile fell.

"…Kunzito-sama?" he whispered hesitantly.

"Hmmm," murmured the other.

"…."

Hearing nothing, Kunzite sat up so he could face his lover. He took in the hesitant expression and clouded eyes and traced his hand along the other's jaw line. "What is it?" he asked quietly.

Zoisite hesitated, then looked away toward the water again as he breathed, "Do you still…like me…the way I look…?"

Kunzite sighed. He knew Zoisite felt guilty for stripping the both of them of their looks, but not to this degree. Besides, it was an accident, and if he hadn't there was a high chance he would have fallen into a coma he'd never wake up from. "How many times do I have to tell you? It's alright. I like the way you look. Even if your hair isn't copper, or your eyes aren't green anymore. You're still the same Zoisite. You're still the same boy I fell in love with."

"…but…," Zoisite's blue-gray eyes met his brown shyly, too nervous to debate the use of 'boy', "I…I stole your-"

That was it. Kunzite dipped down and kissed Zoisite briefly. "I know you didn't mean it. But I'm glad you did. I shudder to think of what would've happened if I hadn't been there for you to draw extra strength from." He smirked. "Besides, I'm powerful enough that changing my appearance back to what it was is a simple task."

Zoisite appeared incredulous for a moment, then it dawned on him that he was being teased and he twisted his face into an annoyed expression that Kunzite couldn't help but laugh at. His laughter bringing a blush to Zoisite's pale cheeks. This only made Kunzite laugh louder and harder, to Zoisite's chagrin and increased annoyance.

Kunzite cut off Zoisite's continued demands for him to stop laughing by giving him a taste of laughter in return. He tickled the smaller Shitennou mercilessly. Poor Zoisite didn't have a chance; he collapsed into a giggling, twitching ball of laughter in mere moments.

The laughing and begging for it to stop would have gone on until one surrendered if Zoisite hadn't frozen in place, his eyes gone distant, and his face become slack with distant shock. Kunzite stopped what he was doing instantly and instead shook his lover calling for him to return from wherever it was he'd gone. He never expected his lover to jerk abruptly and scream in agony as his hands became claws that clutched his head in their grasp.

Kunzite was reeling with shock. This had never happened before, well with the exception of _that time_. But other than that…

"Zoisite!" he called. "Zoisite! Zoisite! Answer me! Zoisite! Zo-" He stopped mid-yell when he saw his lover's clear blue eyes staring back at him, awake and full of consciousness. "Zoi-"

"It's coming!"

"What is? Zoisite!" the Ice King demanded.

"Me—Meta-!" With that Zoisite collapsed unconscious leaving behind an incredulous and rather ruffled lover.

* * *


	4. Chapter 3

Helios was sitting calmly on the steps of the Temple of Elysian trailing his toes in the water that lapped at the lower stairs as they descended beneath the water's surface. The fluted stone columns stood straight and tall holding up the support beams above his head. The second floor of the temple was lined with shorter fluted columns which held the stone arches aloft leaving the "room" open to the elements. This was the heart of the Temple of Elysian, the Patio. Despite its simple name the Patio served many purposes, from dances, to bazaars, to the yearly Gathering.

Speaking of which, Helios looked up and noted the white and blue roses wrapped around the columns and arches softening the stone, today was the Gathering wasn't it? He sighed, closed his eerie orange eyes, and relaxed against the column just behind him. He'd be able to see his brother today, he smiled. He'd also get to see his brother's lover, that would be an… _interesting_ experience to say the least. He'd see Endymion too hopefully, though most definitely from a distance. It was considered highly unusual for the heir to meet the Guardian of the Crystal.

He sighed gustily again. So incredibly boring. Even though he'd never show it, he was absolutely bored out of his mind. The strange part was that he had so _much_ on his mind. He sensed a…a _wrongness_. He couldn't explain it. If he was forced he'd probably put his best guess on…foreboding. Yes, foreboding.

He was also thinking about the mysterious wild cards that had suddenly been dealt in this game called fate. His gift of Foresight was truly amazing, but even what he saw did not always come to pass. The future was shaky at best, constantly at the mercy of the changing tides called choices. When a person makes a choice, he or she opens up paths, each path a possible future. By picking one and forsaking the others, the person opened up the door to new paths. Helios's gift was to merely see the possible paths available at the moment. And at the moment, what he saw was confusing at best, but he suspected that none would lead to a truly happy ending. Something warned him to beware.

Also, who was the pink-haired maiden that haunted his dreams and shadowed his visions? He felt drawn to her inexplicably. Uncontrollably.

And then there was that other woman, the one with the long violet tainted black hair. The one who bore the silver staff shaped like a key and stood before a great, closed, and locked door. He would often see her, mostly in passing, but other times the instant he saw her he would snap abruptly out of his trance to find himself back in the present. She was indeed a puzzle.

Once again, he found himself sighing. And last, but most definitely not least, no, more like the most important thing on his mind was… _it_. He had no words for it, but he could feel… He knew evil when he sensed it, and this thing, this _creature_ was evil. He'd almost go so far as to say the thing was evil incarnate.

Ugh, he had a splitting headache. All he could do was wait and, he sighed, hope that things worked out alright. _If_ alright _is indeed what they would get. Terra, Prince Endymion, Zoisite, Kunzite, Jadeite, Nephrite, please...I hope you live through whatever it is that lies in wait for you. I pray these wilds cards will make the hand of the game have a good outcome. I hope, I_ pray _my hopes are baseless._ Though he knew in his heart this wasn't so.

Perhaps, this game of fate…perhaps it's been fixed so none save the desired outcome will come forth. But who chose the outcome? Who fixed the game? Is there a way to cheat fate? Is there a way to win a game where all the stakes are against you? A game that was created with your loss in mind? Is there way, truly?

He doubted it.

* * *

"Master! Master!"

Endymion turned from his future-fiance to the voice and was shocked to say the least when Kunzite ran up to him cradling an unconscious Zoisite in his arms. "What happened?" he demanded.

He noted how Kunzite immediately became the cool, emotionless commander as he answered, "We were talking when he suddenly went stiff and cried out. It is my belief that he may have, accidentally, gone on a soul flight. Perhaps against his will, perhaps not. Either way, something happened that scared him badly enough to make him scream." Kunzite met Endymion's eyes sharply, "You and I both know how hard it is to make him to do that. Also, before he lost consciousness he said 'It's coming'. I asked who and he tried to respond."

"Tried?" the prince pressed.

Kunzite nodded. "He lost consciousness in the middle of telling me what I believe to be a name. 'Meta' is all he was able to say."

Endymion stored this knowledge away for later when he heard a voice beside him say worriedly, "Endy, we need to take him to the medicants. He needs medical attention."

He smiled gently at Serenity. Always, she was always worried about others. He nodded in agreement. "Come with me Kunzite. Serenity, you may want you Senshi with you for this just in case something happens. Jadeito! Nephrito!" he turned to his two Shitennou who'd hurried over when they'd seen their fallen comrade. "I need you both to listen carefully. Jadeite, run and get Beryl. She's the best when it comes to mind illnesses." His sparing glance at Zoisite communicated his true worry for his second youngest Shitennou. "Nephrite," he turned to his second-in-command, "Run ahead and tell Hermia what's happened. Help her with anything she may need. Hurry!"

"Mercury can be of some help as well. She has studied healing for years," Serenity offered.

Endymion nodded. "Send her after Nephrite." Serenity nodded and raced off to inform her Senshi of ice of her duties.

Alone once more, Endymion studied Zoisite's sleeping face as he lay prone in Kunzite's arms. The fact that Kunzite had shown his worry openly with people other than himself and the other Shitennou present worried him greatly. Normally, the eldest of the Shitennou was the most controlled, the most calculating, and the coldest. Ice. Whereas Zoisite was quiet, but he had a temper that when it flared everyone ran for cover. He was a lover of beauty but a deadly, and, admittedly sometimes underhanded, warrior. Fire.

Jadeite was the youngest of the Shitennou and showed his age. He was open with his feelings, sometimes more so than necessary, and he was close to Nephrite. Earth. Nephrite was a spirited stargazer. He could predict things very accurately, almost alarmingly so. He also had a problem with his temper, something that wasn't helped by the alcohol he sometimes managed to slip into his room unnoticed. Endymion still couldn't figure how he did that. He'd have to ask him one of these days.

A pained moan emanated from Kunzite's arms as Zoisite shifted in his sleep. Snapped from his thoughts Endymion indicated for Kunzite to follow him and, accompanied by a worried Serenity, a calm Mercury, and a strong Jupiter they made their way to the Healer's Haven.

Kunzite walked carefully but quickly near the back of the group. He shifted Zoisite in his arms drawing another soft moan from those soft lips. Lips mere minutes ago he'd been kissing. He bowed his head. This was one of those times he was glad of his long hair, it hid his face from prying eyes and, in this case, another face as well. He lifted Zoisite's face to his and he gently brushed his lips across the boy's forehead. Then he raised his head and continued purposefully to the Healer's Haven.


	5. Chapter 4

Kunzite paced anxiously back and forth by the door to Zoisite's designated room. The healers had declared Zoisite unharmed physically but mentally they were… He shook his head violently. _No!_ He would not remember _that_ time! He couldn't. This time was nothing like then. Zoisite had been…in much worse condition. Now he was simply comatose. He'd wake. Zoisite _would_ wake up. He would. He...would... He...had to...

He sighed. Endymion placed a hand on commander's arm in reassurance. The gesture made Kunzite pause. Mentally, he checked his expression, stance, anything for any tells that would give away his current state of mind. Nothing. He was a glacier. Except for the pacing. He sighed again.

"Master—" he began.

"There's no need to explain yourself, Kunzite. You may be the Ice King, but that doesn't mean you don't have emotions. We all do, we just express it differently from others. It's what makes us who we are. Besides, he's one of the Shitennou, your own pupil. It's understandable for you to be worried about him."

Kunzite raised his eyebrow in a cool exclamation. Endymion was rambling, that meant he was nervous. He'd learned the tells of everyone he got to know. He forced it to become an automatic thing. He did it now without even thinking about it. He knew for a fact that, without fail, Endymion would ramble when he was nervous. But then he would fall silent. He couldn't wait till the silent part kicked in.

Fortunately, he needn't have worried because at that moment Beryl, accompanied by Mercury, stepped out of the Healing Chamber. He held his questions in, he knew he'd receive the information he wanted through Endymion. The prince was still nervous after all; unless the silent part had kicked in by now.

Luckily, it hadn't. "How is he?" the prince all but begged.

Beryl smiled. "He's resting, Endymion-sama. He has a headache to size of 'Terra with the power of Hell behind it', end quote."

Kunzite hid a smile. That was definitely Zoisite. He felt his heart melt in relief. However, none of these emotions registered on his face save for the faintest softening aroung his eyes and mouth.

"That's good. I'd like to see him now if I may," the prince said relief plain in his voice.

At this, Beryl shook her head negatively. "I'm afraid that's impossible, your Highness. Zoisite is resting and I would prefer it if he remain that way for the time being." Endymion's shoulders slumped but he nodded in acquiescence. A lesson he learned long ago, _never_ argue with a healer. They cheat, if you can call drugging you cheating. Then Beryl turned to Kunzite, her eyes piercing. "I would like to have a word with you in private if I may, Kunzito-sama."

Hearing Zoisite's pet-name for him spoken by her- anyone really- irked him and he was quick to correct her. "Lord Kunzite will do, Lady Beryl." He bowed his head in acknowledgement of her request.

The redhead tilted her head down the hall to her right indicating for him to follow. Kunzite fell into step behind her leaving Jadeite and Nephrite behind with the Master.

Nephrite curled his nose in a rather unpleasant way. "I don't understand that woman. Seriously, what does she see in that hunk of ice?"

"A hunk obviously," Jadeite all but snickered. Endymion snorted in badly withheld laughter. Nephrite tried to look thoroughly disgusted, but the bubbles of laughter that escaped his lips broke the image utterly. Mercury blushed heavily and looked as if she wished to be anywhere else but there.

"Well, there's nothing for it. I'll stay on watch here, if that's all right Master?" Jadeite asked, a smile still lingering on his lips.

"Of course, Jadeite. Report if you hear of any change."

"I'll let you know the moment something happens," a soft voice said gently. Everyone turned the rather flustered Mercury. They'd quite forgotten she was there, easy to do as she wasn't exactly an imposing figure like Beryl. Her shy, quietness didn't help either.

Nephrite cleared his throat. "Well in that case, I'll escort you to the…Princess." Mercury didn't miss the hesitation before her mistress was mentioned. Obviously Serenity wasn't trusted yet, understandably. They'd only just met that morning. Besides, if their places were switched, she probably wouldn't trust Endymion yet either. She didn't trust him, not completely.

Endymion didn't miss the hesitation either, or the reaction it incurred. Mercury's tense stance and the slight lifting of Jadeite's brows. He sighed inwardly. Convincing his Shitennou of the Princess's peaceful disposition would take time. He turned to the brown-haired Shitennou and nodded. The stargazer smirked and walked off to the larger waiting room where Princess Serenity and Jupiter waited.

Mercury watched the long-haired Shitennou stride away with the Prince by his side. Suddenly she was _very_ aware of the presence next to her. She looked over to the blonde haired Shitennou and smiled gently before going back inside.

Jadeite returned her smile with a nod. He would have to watch her. Something about these moon people bothered him to no end. He couldn't explain it. He may be the youngest of the Shitennou this time 'round, but that didn't mean he was totally without his wits. He could sense a power from the Senshi and their Princess. A power he could neither identify nor understand. He hated being on unfamiliar territory. He preferred an enemy he knew, someone he could at least understand to an extent. These Senshi were completely foreign to him. His blue eyes hardened. He wouldn't let his Master fall into their hands without one hell of a fight.

Although, that Jupiter Senshi—she was kinda cute. He flushed at his thoughts and smacked his head with his fists in a childish fit of embarrassment. Curse it all, he hated being the youngest.

* * *

Mercury strode to the sleeping figure on the cot. The light that came through the thin curtains illuminated the young man's hair giving him an almost holy glow. His pale cheeks were regaining some of the color they'd lost and his eyes were closed in peaceful sleep. Pulling up a chair Mercury sat down to hold vigil. She thought of how this would disrupt the Terrans' plans for the day. She supposed the Gathering would have to be moved to a later date.

However, no matter how much she tried to think of other things, her thoughts, and eyes, kept returning to the handsome young man sleeping before her. He really was cute. _Very_ cute. She hadn't had much of a chance to speak to him since they'd met that morning but what she'd seen of him she liked. He seemed like an interesting person. Someone she wouldn't mind getting to know better.

There was something else though. Why did he collapse suddenly when only a little while before he was fine? Why was there no mental damage an attack such as this should have caused? Also, when the others had first brought him in here she'd felt an evil presence. It was faint but it was still there, and it was coming from this young man before her. Zoisite. Why would he radiate such an evil presence, however faint it might be?

Something just wasn't right. Her thoughts continued on this track until she slowly but steadily drifted off into a light doze.

* * *

They were alone in one of the covered walkways that connected the Healer's Haven to the palace. Only the cool stone beneath their feet, the stone arches and roof, and the bird's songs kept them company. Beryl finally stopped and whirled around to face him, her eyes burning into his. She and Kunzite were almost the same height, although Kunzite still had her beat by a good two inches. Kunzite stood patiently and waited for her to speak.

She didn't speak right away; instead she studied him closely from head to toe. It was a bit unnerving, but he held his mask of perfect calm in place with practiced ease. He may not have been as big and broad-shouldered as would be expected of the leader of the Shitennou, but he wore his calm confidence and poise like a second skin. His distant attitude and cold fury frightened many earning him the nickname Ice King. His presence alone demanded authority, something Zoisite was somehow able to overcome surprisingly easily.

Finally, Beryl spoke, her voice full of authority pulling Kunzite from his musings. "Lord Kunzite, I believe there is something you're hiding from me."

The Shitennou allowed an eyebrow to rise in question.

Beryl harrumphed. "I'm speaking of your—relationship with Zoisite."

All alerts sprang to life at the sorceress's words. His lips parted in surprise before he could catch himself.

Beryl smiled. "I am aware of it, and I have been for some time. However, I'll wager a guess that nothing truly intimate has occurred…until last night. Am I right?"

Kunzite felt his calm control slipping. _How? How could she know unless… Of course! Curse it all, why didn't it occur to me before? A trained medicant would see the marks on Zoisite and the tender, red flesh between his legs. Putting two and two together wouldn't be too big of a jump. But how...how did she know...how did she know it was me, gods take it!?_

"I will keep your secret, though I suspect Jadeite and Nephrite already have some inkling of what your relationship with Zoisite truly is. Endymion is attentive, but he won't see it unless he knows what to look for, which I can practically guarantee you he doesn't. You may be the Ice King to most people but you are kind to Endymion and the other SHitennou. The attention you give Zoisite openly is that of a younger brother. But privately, you are much warmer. Much more tender. Much more...intimate." The pause opened the door to hundreds of dreads. She snorted. "I should know. I caught you both in rather questionable positions on at least two separate occasions."

Kunzite's eyes hardened through the sorceress's speech. He wasn't pleased. The fact that he never sensed her, or _Zoisite_ didn't sense her was disturbing at the very least. But now… "What do you want, Beryl?" he asked failing to conceal the slightest edge from coloring his words.

The red-haired sorceress smiled. "From you, nothing. Nothing at the moment. However, I may need your services at a later date."

"I serve only Master Endymion. If you want a mercenary look elsewhere." He started to leave when Beryl continued to speak.

"Kunzito! Hear me out. That's all I ask."

Sighing heavily the leader of the Shitennou returned his attention to Beryl though he was itching to leave. He never did like the witch. He couldn't understand what King Elis saw in her, but something about her made his insides crawl. "I'll listen. That's all."

She smirked. "That's all I need."

Warning bells sounded their alarms in Kunzite's head again when the sorceress summoned her staff into her clasped hands. He prepared to draw upon his magic but then her eyes met his and he couldn't move. He cursed himself for the umpteenth time for being careless and lowering his guard. He struggled against the magical paralysis, but all he managed to do was twitch pitifully.

Beryl's smirk grew as she started speaking again. "You're a hard fish to catch Kunzito." Kunzite twitched when she failed to address him properly as the lord he was. "Zoisite fought hard as well, almost spoiled all my hard work with that half confession of his. Fortunately, he won't remember any of it. I've rewritten his memories of those few moments so he won't be able to answer any awkward questions.

"However, you were the one I wanted. _You_ are the one I need. The Shitennou will follow your lead therefore you had to be the first to fall. Lucky for me, I know your weakness. Zoisite was the lure, you are the catch." She giggled. "And what a catch you are."

Kunzite struggled. "Zoisito. What did you do to Zoisite? Tell me!" he demanded, all control thrown out the window. There was no need for it here.

The sorceress clucked at him in a degrading manner. "Temper, temper. Don't worry about your pretty boy, he'll be fine when he wakes up. Good as new, except for the tampered memories and a splitting headache. I must admit, he put up more of a fight then I thought he would." She grinned. "Did you know that Zoisite kept calling for you when I broke him? It was heartbreaking. Absolutely pathetic. He tried to use his thoughts of you as a barrier to keep me out. I still remember his agonized scream when I finally tore down his barriers. It was your name he screamed."

Anger flared within Kunzite's heart. Zoisite's face, young and innocent flashed in his mind. Coppery-red hair framing a girlish face set with shimmering green eyes. He lost that innocent Zoisite when _that_ happened. The two of them had had their appearances altered drastically. Zoisite's hair was now a snowy white and his once beautiful green eyes were now an eerie blue-grey. Likewise, Kunzite's long silvery hair became black as midnight and his grey eyes became dark brown. Glamours could be used to change his appearance back to its original form, but it wasn't permanent.

But it wasn't Zoisite's fault! If only…If only… _No!_ "No! It wasn't his fault! Leave Zoisite out of it!"

Beryl misinterpreted the second sentence and laughed. "True, it wasn't his fault. I had to practically drag his consciousness from his body to complete my task. Which was difficult with you there, I must admit. You have an abnormally strong hold over him. A hold I could use. Good night Kunzite of old. When you awake, I believe Zoisite should be awake if you wish to see him."

"Why are you doing this?" Kunzite cried in horrified fury.

Beryl laughed. It was then that Kunzite noticed a small stone clutched in the witch's right hand. It was a kunzite stone. _His stone._ But how...when...he would have known...no...Zoisito...

Kunzite never had the chance to cry out before his mind was suddenly filled with an unbearable pain. Then nothing.


	6. Chapter 5

Nephrite and Endymion sat with Princess Serenity and Jupiter. Or rather, Endymion sat with the Princess and Nephrite sat with Jupiter. There was something about the green Senshi that drew the brunette Tennou in. Was it her warrior's poise? Her calmness? Her height? Her brown hair pulled into a ponytail? Something… No matter what it was, there was no doubt that she was truly beautiful.

Jupiter sat quietly by her Princess acutely aware of Endymion's guard next to her. His presence was a burning flame that she wanted to escape, but sit comfortably by as well. Well, if someone didn't start up a conversation quick she knew for a fact she'd hit something. Nephrite seemed content with the quiet so she guessed it was up to her. Taking a deep breath she opened her mouth to speak—

"What's it like on the moon?"

Jupiter started at the quite unexpected question. She looked sharply at the Shitennou scanning his eyes for any sign of ridicule. Surprisingly, she found none. She only saw true curiosity. She thought a moment, then replied, "It's beautiful. The gardens and waterfalls practically glow when the sunlight hits them. The sky is always filled with stars. You can see this planet as well, hanging in the black sky. I understand why Serenity thinks it's so beautiful. Its landscape is lovely in and of itself, but from the moon it looks like a sapphire speckled with emeralds."

Nephrite smiled. "It is lovely here, I'll give you that. But I've always wanted to see it from the heavens looking down. I often gaze at the moon at night. It's very enchanting. I've often wished to stand on the moon and gaze back at Terra. I wonder if I ever will."

Jupiter looked at Nephrite as if she had only just seen him for the first time. The Tennou seemed truly upset. She smiled gently at him. "I'm sure you will. Especially as long as," she jerked her head toward the royal couple who were cuddling almost ridiculously, " _those_ two are together, if you get my meaning."

Nephrite smirked. "I certainly hope so. I'm Nephrite by the way. I realize we were introduced earlier but under less than hospital circumstances. Considering I was aiming my weapon at you."

Jupiter tried to sober her expression, but failed. _Wow! He really_ is _cute._ "I'm Jupiter, and as I recall, our arrival was unknown to you. You were merely protecting your Prince. We would do the same for our Princess if your lot arrived on the moon without our prior knowledge."

This time Nephrite laughed outright drawing the attention of both royal lovers. "Nephrite? You alright?" Endymion asked. He never got his answer for at that moment Mercury burst through the door with a look of utter shock on her young face.

"Mercury, what's wrong?" Serenity exclaimed.

"Zoisite! He's gone! I swear I only napped for a few minutes at best. I'm sorry. I should've stayed awake. I just-"

"Zoisito!" Nephrite hollered as he sped down the hall to the Healing Chamber, Endymion and the others close on his heels. He spotted his fellow blonde Tennou just as the other raced headlong out of Zoisite's chamber.

"Jadeito, whe-"

"Nephrito! It's Zoisito! He's-"

"Gone, we know. Whe-"

"No! No, no, no! He's back! The old Zoisite's back!"

Nephrite stood still, uncomprehending the blonde's seemingly uninterpretable rambling.

"Jadeito, what do you mean by 'the old Zoisite'?" Endymion asked as he ran up.

Jadeite stared at his Master with an expression of mixed elation and confusion. "You have to see." He grabbed Endymion's hand and practically yanked him into Zoisite's chamber. The others followed and, upon entering, froze.

Zoisite stood still, as if in shock. He was facing the full length mirror that hung on the wall, his fingers twirling his coppery hair. Coppery hair. Hearing the others enter, he turned to them with pure joy and shock in his green eyes.

Endymion and Nephrite stared as if struck by a powerful blow to the gut. There, standing before them, was Zoisite as he used to appear. The snowy hair and pale blue eyes were gone, replaced by the original coppery-red and green.

"I'm back," the changed Tennou whispered in awe.

Mercury glanced back and forth between the Terrans and her own people in confusion. It was obvious by the expression on Jupiter's and the Princess's faces that they were just as lost in the events as she was.

"Zoisite," Endymion whispered. Then he laughed and clobbered the small Tennou in a bear hug. Nephrite laughed at the sight of the tiny Tennou struggling under the Prince's weight and Jadeite, not one to be left out of the fun, jumped on top of both the Prince and his fellow Shitennou. This caused poor Zoisite to cry out as two bodies landed on top of him crushing him to the floor and knocking the wind out of him.

"I thought-but how—who-" Mercury stuttered.

"What's all the noise about?" a new baritone voice inquired.

Everyone not busy laughing or tormenting poor Zoisite turned to the imposing figure in the doorway. He was tall and slender, though not thin, and an air of power and authority even the Princess noticed emanated from him in waves. This was the type of person who deserved, demanded respect. His long pale silver locks rippled passed his shoulders and his grey eyes were icy but not cruel, as was often assumed.

But there was something strange about him. For instance, he wore the clothes they had seen Kunzite wear only a little while ago and his voice was the same as Kunzite's. Also, there was a slight wave of evil that radiated off him. After a few moments of staring the newcomer turned his gaze to the lone standing Shitennou in the room who was currently preoccupied by catching his breath while laughing, and failing.

"Nephrito! What's going on here?" the white-haired man asked.

The laughing Shitennou managed to turn around just enough to look at the owner of the commanding voice. His laughter froze in his throat when he took in the appearance of the owner. "Kunzito-sama!" he exclaimed.

The moon people stared at the newcomer in confusion. The Kunzite they'd met had black hair and brown eyes. But then again, the Zoisite they'd met had white hair and grey eyes. It was as if the two had exchanged their looks to a degree. "What is going on?" Serenity asked anyone in general.

Jupiter shook her head in confusion.

It was then that Zoisite noticed the fair-haired Kunzite standing in the doorway. His eyes widened and he exclaimed joyfully, "Kunzito-sama!"

Kunzite, upon hearing his lover's voice looked down and stiffened. Endymion and Jadeite had immediately gotten off Zoisite at the younger's exclamation and stood respectfully as if awaiting punishment for their less-than-polite behavior in front of guests. Upon seeing the commander, their mouths dropped open and they just stared stupidly.

Zoisite, however, wasn't so elegant. Instead, he practically threw himself at the commander who was staring in awe at the second youngest Shitennou. "Zoisite, your hair-"

"Yours too, Kunzito-sama," Zoisite returned with a quick gesture, twisting a lock of Kunzite's silvery hair around his finger and lifting it for the Ice King to see. Shock registered on the usually impassive face. "My hair..."

He looked at the mirror, his feet taking him toward it without conscious thought, dragging Zoisite along behind, his hand still caught in Kunzite's. The two transformed Shitennou stared at the mirror, Kunzite wide-eyed and open-mouthed and Zoisite smiling and clinging to Kunzite's uniform. "We're back," he whispered.

"Kunzito, what happened?"

The commander slowly turned to his master, shock still evident on his face. "I—I don't know," he stammered. He turned his gaze back to the mirror as if to reassure himself that his new form wouldn't change again.

"I have an idea!"

Everyone whirled to stare at Nephrite with mixed expressions of shock, anticipation, and hope. "Why don't we have a drink to celebrate you both returning to normal, eh?"

Jupiter and Mercury gaped openly. Princess Serenity stared stupidly while, next to her, Endymion snorted a laugh. Kunzite looked ready to both kill and hug the nefarious Shitennou and Zoisite just stared at his lover in clinging obliviousness to anything and everything but him.

_We're back to normal. Our true forms have returned. Maybe…Maybe I've been forgiven. Maybe…_

* * *

Beryl looked out over the garden from the covered walkway where she had forcefully planted a seed of darkness within Lord Kunzite. Slowly, her plan was coming into place. Just two more Shitennou to go. Then, hopefully she'd be ready to move her new found pieces into checkmate. Patience was what she needed. Patience…


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

>  **A/N:** This is so old but I'm going ahead and uploading this from FF.net for my readers on this site.

After the morning's surprises, Zoisite had retired claiming a splitting headache, of which Kunzite soon followed leaving Endymion and the others to their own devices. Currently Endymion was discussing the repercussions of the day's incidents with his Shitennou Jadeite and Nephrite.

"What of the Gathering? What do we tell my father and the people? It can't just be cancelled."

Nephrite considered the dilemma over his glass of wine (how on Terra did he get that?). "I believe if we tell the priests of the day's events they will understand and simply reschedule the Gathering."

"True, we could send Zoisite. He's on good terms with a young priest there. But then we have to think about all the people who have trekked here for the Gathering. You must remember, Atlantis is a large island. It takes both time and effort to get here, and that's not even counting what the Mainlanders have to go through," Jadeite stated.

Endymion listened to both sides considering, while Serenity, Mercury, and Jupiter stood aside holding their own meeting.

"Princess, if the Gathering is not today then we must leave. Your mother only gave you leave to come here for the day. Besides, what do you think would happen if Prince Endymion's father were to come home right now? He will be here by the time the Gathering should be taking place. How will he react when he finds out that, not only has the Gathering been cancelled, but the Princess of the Moon is his guest?" That was Sailor Jupiter, ever the protective one.

Serenity turned to the blue-haired Senshi, hoping for more welcome advice, but got none. "I agree with Jupiter, Princess. You should return home."

"But I don't want to," Serenity complained, loud enough to draw the attention of the others in the room.

"Don't want to what, love?" Endymion asked.

The blonde-haired princess looked at the Terran prince and pouted cutely. "I don't want to go home."

Endymion blinked then smiled tenderly. "If it's what your Senshi suggest, then I would do it." He faltered when the pout became a betrayed look, but swallowed his guilt and continued. "It's for the best Serenity."

"But, I won't be able to see you for a while." The Princess's crystal blue eyes began to water. Curse the darkness, he couldn't take this for much longer. Frantically, Endymion thought of a time in the future when they'd be able to meet. The ball. The Masquerade Ball. _Of course!_

He grabbed the Princess's shoulders and shook her to get her attention. "Serenity, listen to me. We will meet again. There's a masquerade ball coming up in two weeks. Will you come?"

Serenity's face suddenly beamed, all signs of tears gone. Endymion sighed, knowing he'd been duped, again. Jadeite and Nephrite just stood there dumbly watching the moon princess's mood swings in awe. They both shared a look and muttered, "Zoisite." Nodding sagely at each other they turned back to the proceedings.

"See you then, Endymion." Positively glowing, Serenity and her Senshi teleported away, back to the moon.

"Pushover," Jadeite muttered just loud enough for his master to hear. Endymion blushed vibrantly. He sighed gustily. He knew his Shitennou. He knew they'd never let him live this down. Casting his eyes heavenward he wished he could plead the excuse of a headache like Zoisite and Kunzite and escape.

* * *

 

Zoisite moaned and rolled over in his circular bed. His headache was killing him. He rolled over on his stomach and rested his head sideways on the pillow facing away from the shuttered and curtained window-door. He stripped himself of his coat, gloves, and boots and took his ponytail down. He snuggled deeper into his soft down covers. The translucent white net that fell around his bed was pulled closed. If any servants somehow managed to get in without him knowing they'd see the net and know that he didn't want to be disturbed.

He closed his freshly changed green eyes and buried his face in his pillow. Oh, it wouldn't go _away!_ He moaned again. He _hated_ this. Trying to think of things _other_ than the horrendous pounding inside his head Zoisite thought back to his last intimate meeting with Kunzite.

 _Kunzito-sama_ …He sighed in bliss. He remembered the teasing caresses, the feather-light kisses, and the whispered words brushing his ear. He remembered the soft black hair tickling his nose. No, not black, white. He smiled. They were themselves again. Kunzite's hair was white again, like it should be. White and perfect. Zoisite dreamed of that white hair brushing his neck, those fingers trailing along his spine causing him to shiver, those hot breaths brushing his ear. Kunzito-sama.

"Kunzito-sama," he moaned quietly.

A soft laugh answered him. Zoisite thoughts paused. He knew that laugh. He knew that laugh _intimately_   well. He sat up and stared. "Kunzito-sama." He couldn't help it, he smiled like an idiot.

Kunzite's lips formed that rare smile reserved only for him and leaned forward pressing his lips against Zoisite's. He hummed in pleasure as he put more force behind the kiss forcing a complacent Zoisite to fall back onto the bed. He smirked into the kiss. He felt Zoisite squirm under him. Scratch that. Zoisite squirmed under the _blanket_ which lay between him and his quite willing prey. This simply would not do.

He broke the kiss to Zoisite's dismay and removed his grey, blue lined jacket with cape still attached and tossed it onto the ground by the bed. This was closely follwed by his pair of white gloves. Then he yanked the blanket and sheets off his lover before sliding in next to him and covering them again. Zoisite's pout immediately became a bright smile when he understood his lover's intentions. Once they lay side by side, Kunzite tipped Zoisite chin toward him with his right thumb and index finger. He couldn't begin to explain how happy he was to have his Zoisite back. _His_ Zoisite. Letting his eyes travel down the green-eyed man's naked torso he drank in his lover's thin, pale body. He wondered briefly if it would be the same making love to this new and emboldened Zoisite, the Zoisite of old, compared to making love to the quiet, reserved Zoisite he had been since _...then._

Zoisite trembled under his lover's trailing fingers. Desperate for more physical contact he pressed himself against Kunzite's body, molding himself to the other. Curving his body to match the other's.

Kunzite smirked at Zoisite's reaction. He could feel his lover's hardening arousal pressing against his own. He wrapped his arms around Zoisite's slender waist trailing his fingers teasingly along the nubby juts of the younger's spine.

"…more…" Zoisite moaned. "Kunzito-sama…"

 _This should be interesting,_ Kunzite thought. He dipped his finger lower down Zoisite's trembling back taking pleasure in the coolness he felt. Teasingly he slipped his fingers under Zoisite's pants and squeezed a plump cheek. Zoisite gasped and pressed himself into his lover's hand begging for more. Kunzite obliged, caressing the soft tender skin on both rear cheeks, then around Zoisite's thigh pushing the other's pants down a bit. He slipped his hand under that soft thigh and pulled up draping Zoisite's leg over his own so their arousals touched and he thrust into the other gently.

"Uh! Kunzito-sama-" Zoisite gasped, his eyes squeezed shut.

"What is it, Zoisite?" the Ice King breathed into his quivering lover's ear. He slowly cupped Zoisite's arousal through his thin pants and squeezed causing the younger man to jerk.

"Mmm! Ha-ha," Zoisite gasped. "I was just thinking," he began when Kunzite started caressing his arousal. Zoisite gulped, his pants were so tight. "I was just thinking about -ah!- two generations ago."

"So long ago?" Kunzite murmured. "Why?"

Zoisite giggled. "I was the eldest then. I wonder how our relationship would have worked out."

Kunzite paused and glowered down at the mass of unbound copper hair whose owner was currently nuzzling his chest. He hated thinking of when he and Zoisite's places had been reversed in terms of age. True, if they had had a physical relationship then, which they did consider for a while, things would have been awkward. Especially considering how he could not in any way, shape, or form imagine Zoisite topping. There was no way in hell that was happening. The stars would stop shining before that happened. Before he'd _let_ it happen.

He gave Zoisite a quick squeeze as punishment for thinking such kinky thoughts. "You're never topping, Zoisite. So you'd better get any thoughts like that out of your head. As long as you're _my_ lover, you're bottoming."

Zoisite snickered. "Wouldn't dream of it." Then his smile faded. "Kunzito-sama, what," he swallowed, "what happened to me? Why did I fall unconscious? I've been going over it in my mind, but I-I can't seem to remember. I remember you tickling me, then pain, then…nothing." He looked up and met Kunzite's grey eyes with his own green ones. "What happened?"

Kunzite paused in thought as he remembered. He had been tickling Zoisite when the boy had froze, his eyes distant and unseeing. Then he'd screamed as if in terrible pain before falling still and silent. The next few moments were a blur. He thought he could remember Zoisite saying something…The headache he'd been supressing until now pulsed furiously. Maybe not. The next thing he remembered clearly was the walk to the Healer's Haven with Endymion and the Moon brats. _Brats? Why did I think that? They seemed fairly decent to me._

"Kunzito-sama?" Zoisite called.

The leader of the Shitennou blinked and reality crashed back into place. His hands had stopped moving and Zoisite's hands were cupping his face worriedly. Those too green eyes searching his for any signs of his ending their little 'meeting'. Kunzite's smirk returned full force. "There's no way I'm letting you off that easily, little sakura."

Zoisite blushed brightly and his smile returned brightening up his face taking Kunzite's breath away. _Heavens, I'd forgotten he could do that to me. Oh, Zoisite you tempter!_ Kunzite dove into Zoisite's heat crushing their lips together forcefully. Oh, he tasted so _good!_

No servants would enter, he'd made sure of that with his magic. Prince Endymion would be busy preparing for his father's return and the Gathering dilemma. Jadeite and Nephrite would probably take the day off. Nephrite would inevitably retire to his room and his seemingly endless supply of alcohol, and Jadeite would retire to his cooking.

The two lovers had the day to themselves. Not to mention the night. _This will be quite pleasurable_ , Kunzite thought as he nibbled Zoisite's left nipple.

"Ah! Kunzito-sama!"

* * *

 

"Ah! Kunzito-sama!" she heard Zoisite cry.

She sneered as she passed Zoisite's room. She would have enjoyed staying to listen but, unfortunately, she had other more important things to do. Such as plot the destruction of two kingdoms. Beryl laughed into the air. The board was set. Already she was moving her pieces into place.


	8. Chapter 8

Nephrite paced back and forth. He couldn't help it, he was anxious. Since Jupiter had left he'd been feeling strange. The others had noticed, how could they not? Zoisite was also acting slightly off. It felt better to not be alone in feeling this way.

"Nephrito?"

The brunette Tennou turned to the youngest of their group. Jadeite stared up at him with beautiful blue eyes in a childish face framed by perfect curly blonde locks. Nephrite smiled despite himself and leaned in to brush his lips across Jadeite's smooth ivory cheeks. "What's wrong? Thought I forgot you?"

Jadeite's silence was answer enough. Guilt washed over Nephrite. In all his anxiety he'd pushed Jadeite away. That was the absolute _last_ thing he wanted to do. He pulled the blonde Tennou close and whispered sincerely, "I'm sorry. That wasn't my intention."

He chuckled when a thought occurred to him. Jadeite gave him a confused look, "What?"

"I was just thinking."

Those blue eyes gazed heavenward. "Heaven forbid."

Nephrite cuffed his lover playfully drawing a chuckle from the young man in question. "I was just thinking that if you were that worried about me, I shudder to think of what Kunzito is doing to Zoisite."

Jadeite shuddered then glanced sideways at his lover with eyes that held open temptation. "You should know better, Nephrito. He's probably frantically trying to seduce that little rat all over again. Zoisite's probably enjoying it and forcing Kunzite to catch him in his own personal game of hard-to-get."

The elder's eyebrows rose. "Is that an invitation, my little Jadeito?"

"Hmm, don't know. You've been avoiding me recently, so maybe not. But then again, maybe I'm just playing hard-to-get." He smirked.

Nephrite outright laughed loudly. "Jadeito, the day you play hard-to-get is the day the world comes to an end." He promptly caught the offended younger Tennou in his arms and carried him straight to his bedroom. Jadeite wriggling and complaining the whole way.

* * *

 

Kunzite was indeed in an almost panicked state. Zoisite was unusually distant and he didn't like it. It had been a week since the moon people had left and all that time Zoisite and Nephrite had been sighing like lovesick idiots. The idea that Zoisite had found another lover irked him to no end and he couldn't help but feel a little on edge.

His only consolation was that Jadeito had been just as frantic, even going so far as to start bursting into random bouts of hopping on one foot! He knew the young blonde well enough to know that he only did _that_ when he was desperate for something to do, or if he felt useless.

He paused in his musings to listen to the distant complaints from a certain blue-eyed Tennou. He humphed a laugh. It seems Jadeito succeeded in winning his lover's heart back. He wondered in passing which of those two would be topping this time. He shook his head when thoughts of Zoisite lying beneath him, copper hair unbound, eyes closed in ecstasy, and murmuring his name in his ear, suddenly assailed him without warning.

"What is it, your Highness?" he asked the person standing around the corner.

A soft gasp was heard followed closely by the young prince stepping out into view, a hand over his heart. He released a heavy breath. "Well, I see your ability to scare me to death has returned. Was that Jadeite I just heard? Is he alright?"

This time Kunzite laughed aloud. "Trust me, he will be." But then the smile on the Ice King's face faded away, replaced by a worried look. At least it was worried for him, the slight narrowing of the eyes and the downturn of his lips.

Endymion strode over to his friend and mentor. "Kunzito, what is it?"

"Hmm?" the snowy-maned man hummed. "Nothing. Nothing for you to worry about, Master. I'm just a little put out is all. So, how did your father take the news of you inviting the moon people to your ball? Not well, I take it?"

If Endymion noticed the abrupt change of topic, he didn't show it. "Actually, he took it better than I'd hoped. He seems interested in an alliance between the Silver Millennium and our Golden Kingdom."

Kunzite smiled. "The wealth of knowledge and potential allies is staggering. I can see why King Elis would take the news relatively well. If ever we needed them we could call upon the Silver Millennium's armies to help protect our Golden Kingdom from potential threats." _Something I fear may happen soon If I judge this feeling of mine correctly. "_ Though," the commander gazed slyly at his Master, "I don't think he took the news of your secret engagement with the Moon _Princess_ very well, am I right?"

Endymion's shoulders slumped slightly. "He was upset that he hadn't been told beforehand. I feel bad for going behind his back like that, but—I just—I _love_ her Kunzite. I love Serenity and I was afraid he would hate her, so I didn't tell him. Now I find out that all the secrecy was useless. I could have told him at the beginning and everything would probably have been much easier."

Kunzite stood unmoving as his own conscience pricked. He and Zoisite, along with Nephrite and Jadeite, had been hiding their own love affairs from their Master, just as Endymion had done with his and Serenity's. The Shitennou's only defense was that the last time they'd told their master about their relationships, they had been publicly ridiculed. For someone whose sole existence was to serve and protect that person, it was a devastating blow and the repercussions were still seen in their little group of four. Even now, Kunzite could see the obvious differences between their previous master and Endymion and knew they were on two completely different scales; but the fact still remained that it was still difficult to trust again. The Shitennou would continue to protect and serve their current master, Endymion, but they couldn't trust him with their innermost secrets as they may have before _that_ happened.

Although Nephrito and Jadeito had suffered as well, Kunzite and Zoisite wore the scars openly until the day the Moon Princess and her people had descended to Terra. That was the day the Ice King and his sakura's appearances returned to what they once were. They were eternally grateful to whomever or _whatever_ had been responsible for that.

He snapped out of his thoughts when he realized Endymion had just asked him a question. "What?" he asked stupidly, silently berating himself for getting distracted.

Endymion looked hurt and confused. "Kunzito, are you sure you're alright? You've been out of it for a while now."

 _No, Master. I have a headache, I'm running myself to the ground preparing for this ball of yours, I'm overdue for drilling the new recruits, I haven't drilled myself for at least two days, and my lover has decided to play hard-to-get. I am_ not _alright._

"I'm fine, Endymion-sama, truly. I just have a lot on my mind that's all." He cast a small smile at his Master.

Endymion stood silently for a moment. "You've changed."

That simple statement caught Kunzite's attention. "Master?" he asked for clarification.

Endymion studied him closely. "You smile more. And you're more open with your emotions than you ever were before. Not just you, but all of you. Jadeito and Zoisito are more playful and you and Nephrito don't seem so distant anymore." He smiled. "I like it."

Kunzite smiled as warmth spread through his chest. He smiled and did what came naturally to all the Shitennou when the feeling arose. He leaned forward, caught the prince's chin in between his thumb and forefinger and kissed him. It was brief and with no deeper meaning save the need to communicate a heartfelt thanks. When he pulled away he noted the shocked expression and bright blush that covered Endymion's face and chuckled.

Patting the prince's shoulder casually he said with a smile, "If you keep blushing like that whenever someone expresses their thanks people will begin to think you're really a blushing maiden and not the prince you are."

"Well—I wasn't—I-," Endymion stuttered. "I wasn't expecting you to _kiss_ me!" he hollered at Kunzite retreating back. Kunzite simply threw head back and laughed heartily, to Endymion's chagrin.

* * *

 

Helios was leaning comfortably against one of the many fluted columns when the unmistakable 'sound' of a teleportation spell was heard. He opened his eyes to see someone standing in midair several yards away. "Name yourself," he called.

The stranger whirled around and practically flew to at him. "Helios!" he hollered as he barreled into the young priest crushing him in a huge hug. "It's been too long."

Helios laughed in surprise. "It has indeed. I wonder, could you explain why you didn't come sooner? I understand the Gathering being cancelled, but you could have come before now. It's been a whole week. And," the priest ran an inquisitive finger through his brother's coppery locks, "what happened to you? Your hair, and eyes they're-"

"Back! Isn't that wonderful? I'm me again!" Zoisite paused for Helios to recognize the significance. He watched as the priest's thought processes bogged down in confusion.

"But, how? How is this possible? Has Kunzite returned to normal as well?"

The copper head bounced up and down enthusiastically. "Yup! He was just as shocked as I was. We're back, Helios! We're normal again."

Helios's face looked incredulous. "Normal? You? Heaven save me!" He covered his face with his hands and mourned his lot in life aloud with a moan which quickly became a laugh when Zoisite hit him. He hugged the Tennou again laughingly, "It really has been too long, Zoisito. You have no idea how boring it can get here. Everything is so peaceful and comfortable. I just need something to happen. Something to break this peaceful, monotonous life."

Immediately Zoisite sobered. "You may yet get your wish, brother."

Helios faltered and his face fell. "So you sense it too?" Zoisite nodded. "Walk with me."

The twosome strolled through the open air Patio towards the Sacred Pool fed by the Fountain of Youth in the Crystal Forest. The cloud covered sky casting a silver light on the landscape giving it an ethereal glow. Helios almost seemed to fade into the grey light with his pale skin and snowy hair. "What do you feel, Zoisite? Has Nephrite's star reading come up with anything?"

The copper head shook negatively. "No," he confirmed. "If it has, Nephrite hasn't spoken of it as of yet."

"But what do _you_ feel?"

Zoisite was silent as he struggled to describe the sensation. "It's like…a biting cold that penetrates the heart leaving nothing hidden. Draining the warmth right out of me. Like hidden eyes are watching my every move knowing what I'll do before even I do it. As if I'm caught in a cage of ice with no escape and unable to cry out or move. I feel absolutely alone. As if there is nothing or no one left in the world but me."

Helios nodded his understanding and waited for his brother to continue.

"Kunzite feels it. He may or may not understand it, but he feels it. I can tell. He'll be happy one minute and then lapse into a contemplative silence staring off to nowhere. Jadeite is tense and jumps at his shadow sometimes. Even the youma have noticed the wrongness in the air. They will pace and glance at the horizon as if waiting for something to happen. And although what I said about Nephrite not knowing what's happening is technically true, he has been getting some rather disturbing reading from the stars. We all feel it, to the extent that I wonder why no one else has.

"Endymion is totally out of it since King Elis agreed to his engagement to Serenity. The king even went so far as to invite Queen Selena down to Terra for peace talks. There is also talk of a potential alliance."

"And this alliance, what do you think of it? And the moon people. Tell me your opinion of them?" Helios asked noticing how his brother seemed strained and uncomfortable talking about the situation. He wanted to know why. Zoisite was not so easily disgruntled.

Zoisite shrugged. "In general? I think the idea of an alliance is a good thing. It's what could happen afterward. There are stories of when our kingdom was being built of parents marrying off their children to people they'd never even met solely for political gain. Not for love. It's still not completely unheard of, but at least now the participants have their say in the matter. If both refuse the match, it is considered null and void; but if only one refuses, the matter is taken to the nearest priest or, in our case, the Prince. I wonder…what will happen to Kunzite and me? Will we be able to stay together? What of Jadeito and Nephrito? Will we be torn apart for political purposes?"

His green eyes met orange desperate for an answer. It hurt Helios to see the usually vivacious Zoisite so sullen and anxious. He wanted desperately to quell his brother's fears, but he could not and it broke his heart.

"What about you? What have you seen, Helios?" Zoisite cocked his head curiously at the priest who paused in thought.

The Sacred Pool stood before them, cool and crystal clear. Helios dropped heavily onto the stone edge and dipped his feet into the cool water. Zoisite followed his lead leaning back onto a nearby column careful to avoid the white roses that spiraled up to the rafters.

"I see a-" Helios shook his head as he searched for the right word, "a thing, for lack of a better word. It's neither physical or spiritual. It's sort of both in a way. It's like a mass of darkness and full of evil. There is nothing good about it. What it is I don't know. But I _do_ know that it doesn't mean good for the Golden Kingdom."

Zoisite's heart dropped. Helios' predictions, like Nephrite's readings were never wrong. "I see." He studied the ground intently as he tried to puzzle his thoughts together. "Is that all you saw?"

"About that entity, yes. I saw other things as well. Like the raven-haired lady with the key staff. She was standing before the closed door again. Zoisito, tell me, did you by any chance see a young woman with pink hair tied up in pigtails when the moon people came here?"

Zoisite looked at his brother as if he'd lost his mind. "Pink hair? _Pink?_ "

Helios sighed. "I take that as a no, then," he said as Zoisite snickered.

"Pink. Well, not pink, but I did meet a young woman with blue hair. _Blue hair_! Can you believe it? I swear I wouldn't have believed it if I hadn't seen it with my own eyes."

Helios smirked and eyed Zoisite carefully. "Oh? Was she cute?" Zoisite's blush was answer enough. Helios laughed, glad for a change from all that talk of darkness. "Oh, heavens, no! What will we do? Zoisite's fallen for a woman! Poor Kunzite. How will he cope? His dear, beloved Zoisite has fallen for a _woman!_ What is the world coming to?"

He could say no more because a thoroughly embarrassed and furious Zoisite wrestled him to the ground. Pretty soon they were both rolling around by the water's edge in a struggle to escape the other as each was tickled ruthlessly by the other. Several nearby priests heard the clatter and came in search of the source only to find one of their own tangled helplessly by a copper-haired Shitennou. Some would smile, and shake their heads before leaving the two to their own devices while others remained behind laughing at the display.

When Helios managed to free himself and throw Zoisite into the Sacred Pool several of the younger priests who'd stayed behind to watch froze while the elder priests merely smiled. They knew a creature of the earth when they saw one. They turned to leave, knowing the victor, and dragged the horrified younger priests away behind them. They would have to explain that, other than Helios, no one save those of the earth could touch the water in the Sacred Pool and leave unscathed. The Shitennou were children of the earth, born of it and always a part of it. The water would welcome them, probably easier than it did Helios.

Said priest laughed at the sight of a soaked and sputtering Zoisite before he noticed the other wince slightly and rush out of the water. "Zoisito? Zoisito, what's wrong? You alright?"

Zoisite was staring at the water befuddled. "It burned me. Helios," he turned his horrified eyes to the priest's, "it burned me."

That simple statement shook Helios to his core.

* * *

 

Kunzite wandered over the bridge to the hidden pavilion. He'd searched everywhere and still had seen neither head nor tail of Zoisite and he was thoroughly frustrated to say the least. He muttered under his breath. Then he heard the sound of a teleportation spell and looked up to see a rather disgruntled and soaking wet Zoisite emerge from the midst of swirling sakura petals.

"Zoisito! Where have you been? What happened to you?" he asked trying to sound worried but failing to completely block out the slight string of humor color his voice. He sobered instantly when he saw Zoisite's horrified expression. "Zoisito? Zoisito, what is it? What's wrong?"

"Kunzito-sama," his sakura murmured as if just now seeing him. "The water. The water burned me."

"What water? Zoisite look at me." Tenderly Kunzite raised his lover's eyes to his and asked gently, "What water?"

Zoisite gulped. "The Sacred Pool. It burned me. Why? Why, Kunzito? Why would it do that? Why would it reject me like that?"

Kunzite had stopped listening after the first sentence. The Sacred Pool reject Zoisite? _But that's not possible! We come from the same origin. We are one and the same with it. It could never…It would never…What is happening?_


	9. Chapter 9

Serenity sighed for what seemed like the umpteenth time that day. Two more days. Two more long days till the masquerade ball. Two more days till she'd see her love again. Sigh. Endymion. Sigh.

Mars stared at her princess in disgust. She couldn't understand what all the fuss was about. It was only a man after all. Love was overrated in her book. If it changed strong, adventurous women into sniveling, sighing idiots, than she wanted none of it. Even Jupiter and Mercury had fallen into that pitfall. Well, Mercury she could understand. She was gentle and loving anyway so nothing changed much there. Except for when Terra or these mysterious Shi-ten-o were mentioned, then her eyes would glaze over and she'd stare into space with a blissful smile on her pretty face.

But Jupiter, what happened to her? She was totally out of it _all the time!_ Seriously, it was way out of character for her. She was almost as bad as the Princess. It was awful. All she had to talk to was Venus, and that wasn't much better in her opinion. After all, Venus was the princess of the planet known for its shows of beauty and love. The princess was the perfect representative of that world.

Being from a world of warriors and seers Mars was more level-headed than most. She preferred a good fight to romance any day. Jupiter was her perfect sparring partner; they were almost evenly matched, Mars still taking the upper hand. She was truly worthy of her status of Senshi of Fire.

"Mars?" a gentle voice from behind her asked.

The raven-haired princess turned and bowed to her queen, Selena the Gentle. The regal queen held herself well; her gentle spirit was often all that was needed to halt arguments before they even started. She tilted her head in curiosity so her silvery locks spilled over her shoulders, "What's troubling you, little one?"

Mars lowered her eyes to her ruby dress, thoroughly embarrassed by her thoughts from mere moments before. "Nothing, my Queen."

Selena smiled understandingly and turned her gentle gaze to her daydreaming daughter. "I wish for all four of you to accompany me and Serenity to the ball in Atlantis."

Mars stared intently at her queen in shock. "You're going!? My Queen, do you believe that's wise?"

"Of course. If we wish to make an alliance with Terra it would be best if we put forth a show of trust."

"But who will stay behind and rule? Who will protect the Silver Millennium? You must stay. Serenity will go with us, but you must stay."

Selena shook her head firmly. "I will go. Peace talks must be held between the leaders of the two parties in person, not through intermediaries. That would be a sign that we don't trust them completely. Why should they trust us if we don't show that we trust them?"

Mars conceded that point. "But still, who will stay behind and rule in your absence?"

Selena looked at her daughter as she spoke. "I have summoned the Outer Senshi. They will arrive tomorrow morning. I plan on having Neptune act as regent until I return. She is calm and willing to listen. Uranus and Saturn will act as her advisors should she need any."

"Saturn? Are you sure, my queen? She's young, but it's said she can-"

"Destroy a planet? Yes, she can. But she is also gentle and welcoming. True she is young, but she is a Senshi as are you and you should respect and welcome her as such."

Chastised, Mars bowed her head. Unfortunately, that's when Serenity ran up. "Mother, how much longer do I have to wait? I wanna see him now."

Selena chuckled. "Not till the ball, dear. I promise we'll leave first thing that morning, but you must be patient."

"How can I be patient knowing I have to wait _two whole_ days till I can see him?" she begged as huge crocodile tears slid down her cheeks.

Mars rolled her eyes. "Cry baby."

Serenity whirled to Mars indignantly, "I am _not_ a cry baby."

"Coulda fooled me."

Selena laughed at the sight of the two princesses arguing. They really did get along very well.

* * *

 

Jadeite lay on his back thoroughly exhausted from his and Nephrito's previous efforts. He gazed at the ceiling listening to the silence as his lover stood by the window gazing at the stars. "What do they say?" he asked.

Nephrite sighed. "The same as before. They hint at a potential threat but they fail to name it."

Jadeite giggled, rolling over to watch his lover standing in the moonlight with only a light shirt on against the icy breeze. "I thought the stars knew everything?"

Nephrite turned to his lover who smirked at him invitingly. He snorted. "I wonder sometimes."

Failing to physically entice, Jadeite reverted to vocals. He moaned. "Nephy, come to bed. It's late and it's cold."

Nephrite stared incredulously at his lover. "Nephy? Why in the seven hells did you call me that?"

"Because you're ignoring me and I wanted to get your attention," a smirk obviously dancing on the blonde man's lips. "I'll call you that again if you don't come here now. Heavens, you're worse than Zoisite."

Smiling and with a last wistful glance at the night sky, Nephrite strode back to the warm bed snuggling close to his lover. "Tomorrow's the masquerade, eh, Jadeito."

"Hmm. Poor Kunzite. He's been so busy busting his butt trying to make sure everything's perfect that I'll bet Zoisite's about ready to drag him to bed by force."

Chuckling Nephrite ran a hand through his lover's hair. "I can't wait to see you in a dress."

Jadeite blushed furiously as anger charged his body. "I'll never be caught dead in a dress!"

His tirade was cut short by a kiss on his nose to which he just stared cross-eyed at the place where Nephrite's kiss was planted. "I was just teasing, Jadey."

"Jadey?" the blonde Tennou parroted, blinking stupidly.

"That's what I'll call you if you call me 'Nephy' again."

Smiling Jadeite dove at his lover, his lips burning against Nephrite's. He'd always loved the sensation of skin-to-skin. A rare feeling for the Shitennou as they usually wore their gloves, long pants, and long-sleeved shirts all year around for the very purpose of avoiding physical touch. They knew from past experience that having skin-to-skin contact with humans could be a rather interesting experience for both parties. So when the chance came to touch each other, in public or in private, they took advantage of it. Casual brushes, kisses, caresses, and other forms of physical contact were common between the Shitennou.

At least it was until _that_ happened. Zoisite and Kunzite took the brunt of it, but Jadeite and Nephrite suffered with them. The scars would never fully be erased, no matter what. But, at least now that Kunzite and Zoisite had regained their true appearances, things had gone back to normal. Or, at least, as normal as could be for beings such as they.

 _Tomorrow should be an interesting experience,_ Jadeito thought.

Little did he know how prophetic that single thought was.


	10. Chapter 10

 

Beryl was frustrated. Jadeite and Nephrite had proven elusive ever since the moon people left. Ugh! She had meant to plant her seed of darkness in them before this and put her plan into action during the masquerade. But it appeared she'd have to wait till a later date. She could hardly pull off a full-fledged coup with only two Shitennou. She would need all four of them on her side.

But, oh, the frustration! Everything was perfect! King Elis, Endymion, Princess Serenity, Queen Selena, and her four Inner Senshi would be present at the same place at the same time. If only those two Shitennou had been easier to get a hold of then everything would have been perfect. But no, they were never alone. Always with each other or with the other two Shitennou or with the Prince. They were always with somebody! Whenever she'd finally thought she'd caught one of them on their own, someone else had shown up and ruined her plans.

She had considered using Zoisite or Kunzite to capture and hold the other two while she wrested control of them, but dismissed the idea quickly. Though she could control the Shitennou physically, she couldn't control them mentally completely as of yet. As for controlling them spiritually, that was completely out of the question. That would be asking too much from them and she knew it. She'd be asking them to go against their very nature, something nothing could do no matter how much power was involved. There was no way for someone to make a plant into an animal. That was asking the plant to go against its nature. However, asking a tree to grow a certain way was entirely allowed, and done.

However, one thing bothered her above all else. Because she'd planned on completing her coup at the ball tonight, she'd put Kunzite and Zoisite under her control. But since she wasn't ready now, and wouldn't be by tonight, she'd have to delay her plans. That delay, no matter how short, was opening up the door for the two Shitennou to realize something was wrong with them and begin investigating, possibly even fight back. She knew that, without Metallia on her side, she could hardly stand up to one of the Shitennou let alone two. Four was a nightmare that haunted her darkest nights.

She'd have to capture Jadeite and Nephrite soon and perform her coup to prove herself to Metallia soon. Metallia didn't wait forever. She knew that if she waited too long, Metallia would move on to another servant and the very idea of that was unbearable. She'd have to find an opening soon. Or make one.

* * *

 

Zoisite checked himself in the mirror for what seemed like the tenth time, though it was probably more than that. Kunzite had been amused at first, now he was a little nervous. Why was Zoisite so picky today? Was it because of the moon people? Did he really have a new lover? These thoughts were racing through his head when—

"Kunzito-sama, how do I look?" Zoisite asked as he twirled for his snowy-haired lover.

Kunzite couldn't help but smile. Zoisite really could be just like maiden with a pretty new dress at times. The image of Zoisite in a dress suddenly assailed his mind and he blushed.

Zoisite caught the blush and stared. "Kunzito-sama? Are you blushing? Do I really look that good?" He changed his stance to a rather sensual one and openly dared his elder with his eyes as he said, "Maybe I'll let you take it off later tonight to examine it. Or me, if you prefer."

"Hmm. I may just take you up on that offer, my little sakura," he answered as he leaned down to kiss his lover gently.

The two of them made their way to the hall where Jadeito and Nephrito were already waiting. All of them wore matching outfits of white and gold of the same design Zoisite had worn when the moon people first came to Terra. The outfits consisted of long white pants with a gold stripe down the side of both legs, and a long-sleeved white coat with knee-length white coattails lined with an inch-thick gold border that met in the front of the coat at the thick gold belt. Gold frog knots embroidered the torso and the white collars next to their gold shoulder pads signifying their rank, and all four wore long, gold riding gloves that reached loosely up their elbows.

There were slight variants in the design from Tennou to Tennou. For instance, Zoisite wore knee high gold boots while Nephrite wore gold flats under his pants and Jadeite wore simple black shoes. Kunzite also wore gold flats but they were nearly invisible by his long white pants that draped over his feet like curtains. Kunzite also wore a floor-length gold cape as the leader of the Shitennou and his gold shoulder pads were more ornate than the others and had gold tassels hanging from them. Gold chains hung from his thick belt as well as did Nephrite's.

The main difference between them was the jewels that adorned their outfits, though the design was the same. Four large square jewels placed in a diamond design on the gold belt with two circular jewels on either side and a single, tiny spherical jewel in the center of each frog knot. The colors were a pale yellow for Nephrite, deep crimson for Jadeite, aquamarine blue for Kunzite and a deep forest green for Zoisite.

"So, tonight then?" Jadeite asked quietly.

Kunzite nodded to the sobered group. "Tonight."

With that said the Shitennou put on their golden bejeweled masks and made their way to the grand ballroom. They would be arriving a little late but not so much as to be rude. The moon people had arrived earlier that day, several hours before the ball actually began. In their defense, time on the moon passed differently than on Terra. It's said their days were shorter, as were their years. A concept that befuddled the Terrans. How could people who lived on a world where days were shorter and still outlive the Terrans by decades? Terran year decades! It was said that the people of the Silver Millennium lived to be several hundred years old in Terran years. A source of jealousy and mistrust for the Terrans.

The thought of immortality didn't faze the Shitennou much though. They were immortal to a point anyway. They did age and they could be slain, but they would always simply be reborn with each new generation's chosen heir of Terra's power of which the source was the Golden Crystal. Similar to how the ginzuishou was bound to the line of queens of the Silver Millennium.

Upon entering the ballroom the four Shitennou gazed at the decorations. Kunzite couldn't help but feel a little pride in his work, though he had drawn some of his ideas from the inputs of his fellow Tennou. But even knowing what the room looked like fully decorated, that didn't begin to compare to when the room was filled with beautiful people in colorful outfits.

The ballroom was longer than it was wide. The white marble floor sparkled with the many candles decorating the wall sconces, chandeliers, alcoves, and tables. The vaulted ceiling fairly glowed with the flickering candlelight dancing across the inlaid gold filigree. Crystal chandeliers adorned the ceiling which was enchanted to mimic a night sky. The 'stars' were in fact embedded diamonds sparkling with the reflected light from the setting sun and chandeliers.

The wide, ceiling high windows were thrown open and locked in position allowing the cool evening breeze to rustle the deep crimson curtains tied back to the side and presenting a lovely view of the sun setting in the west reflecting off the lake just off the patio a ways. The individual glass panes were separated by swirling gold lines branching off from the thick gold center carved in the image of sakura branches with tiny glass pieces stained pink giving the appearance of sakura trees in the springtime. At midday when the windows were closed, the sunlight would shine through windows giving life to the glass and gold sakura tree whose trunk stood at the center where the two windows met. The alcoves between the magnificent windows were filled with elegant statues of women in flowing garments, or very little garments that seemed to blow in an unfelt breeze.

Tall columns with leafy crowns graced the left side of the hall opposite the windows. From their vantage point at the top of the steps at the very end of the hall the Shitennou could see everything. The people, the colors, the sights, and the thrones. The thrones. Each a piece of art unto itself. There were three thrones in all. The grandest sat in the very center and had the appearance of a great phoenix just spreading it's wings in first flight after its rebirth from the ashes it perished in. Its great wings formed the arms of the chair and its padded breast formed the back. Two large Sapphires served as its eyes and gold filigree swirled about its great white marble body in elegant whirls. King Elis himself was seated on this throne.

The throne immediately to the King's right was smaller and not as grand but still beautiful nonetheless. It was in the form of a smaller bird, a swan. Its white marble wings decorated by golden whirls were half opened as if it was just alighting in water similar to the lake just outside. Two large onyxes served as its eyes and its beak was pure gold. Endymion graced this throne.

Last but not least was the vacant throne on the King's left. It was in the form of a graceful heron fluffing its wings comfortably. Its design was similar to its fellow thrones, but it had remained empty since the queen's death several years ago.

The Shitennou had only several moments to take all this in before the greeter recognized them. He bowed respectfully before turning to the filled ballroom and saying in a loud, clear voice, "The Shitennou of the Golden Kingdom; Kunzito, Nephrito, Zoisito, and Jadeito."

Everyone fell silent as the Terrans bowed low before the four generals. The moon people seemed a bit out of the loop but copied the movements of their Terran counterparts. Kunzite sighed in exasperation. He hated formality for the most part, seeing it as only a way to get noticed by others. He usually only demanded formality from people he'd just met, or people he didn't trust. Beryl's name came immediately to mind.

Shaking his head, Kunzite said in his smooth baritone, "Don't worry about us. Continue as you were. This is a party after all."

The Terrans cheered and continued to form the next dance as the Shitennou descended the stairs.

It didn't take long for Nephrito to find the alcohol table to the others' immense amusement and Kunzite's mortification. He was sincerely glad the Tennou could hold his alcohol better than most. Jadeite had begun weaving expertly through the throng of people. He was as comfortable in crowds as others were alone. He could play the part of a flighty courtier to perfection.

Kunzite made his way to Prince Endymion taking note of every face he saw, memorizing it, and storing it in his mind for a later time. Zoisite trailed behind him. That was, until the poor boy was suddenly mobbed by squealing girls.

Kunzite looked back to see the young Tennou cleverly dropping compliments to the ladies as if he did it on a regular basis. Well, Kunzite thought, he did do it on a daily basis in a way, if you count me, Jadeito, and Nephrito.

Turning away, the Ice King continued through the crowd until he ascended the dais to Endymion's throne. He knelt on his left knee with his right hand over his heart and waited to be recognized.

Endymion smiled genially, "Get up Kunzito. No formality between us remember?"

"Hm. I remember, Master. But I must insist upon it at public functions. Sorry to upset," he commented in a tone that was anything but apologetic.

Endymion laughed. "So, see anyone you fancy? Any cute girls?"

Kunzite hesitated. "Master, it is about marriage that I wish to speak." Noting he'd gotten his prince's attention he continued, "My fellow Shitennou and I would like to have a word with you after the ball in private if we may."

"Of course, my friend. Of course. Where and when?"

Kunzite didn't hesitate to answer. He and the other Tennou had discussed this thoroughly. "In your private study, if that would be alright."

Endymion nodded seriously. "Of course. I am allowed to leave once the peace talks begin. I'll meet you there as soon as I'm free."

Kunzite bowed once more before rising and heading out to mingle with the revelers.

* * *

 

Mars had been literally stunned when she caught her first view of the Shitennou. Now she understood why her fellow Senshi had been so dreamy eyed. They're cute. I mean they're seriously cute. Venus, who was standing next to her, just about fainted at the sight of the silver-haired Tennou Kunzite. Mars, however, had locked her sights on the blonde. Jadeito. He was adorable.

As soon as the Shitennou had reached the ballroom floor she had pushed and shoved her way through the crowded dance floor in search of the blonde. She had found him in the midst of a circle of women, and a few men.

Nearby, she caught a glimpse of Jupiter who was talking amiably with Nephrite. All she had to do was wait for her chance, then strike. She was thoroughly grateful to Serenity for picking out her gown. It was a vibrant red that left her shoulders open to the elements, along with a bit of her feminine charms as well. She took a deep breath and dove in for the kill.

* * *

 

Venus literally tripped over herself to get to her silver-haired dream guy. Kunzito was so adorable. Sigh. She had to dance at least a couple dances with him, and steal a kiss or two. She giggled. Her elegant golden mask setting off her blue eyes in the candlelight as she practically skipped toward Kunzite.

* * *

 

Mercury had also planted herself next to Zoisite, following him everywhere like a lovesick maiden. But then again, she was a lovesick maiden, so she could be forgiven.

Zoisite, however glad of the attention, wasn't so pleased with the constant attention. While he could stay in crowds for long periods of time, he couldn't do it like Jadeite. He needed to snag at least a few moments alone every once in a while and, though Lady Mercury was indeed cute, she wouldn't. Leave. Him. Alone. He'd finally managed to lose her in a particularly dense crowd and make his way over to the patio when Nephrite came running up, neatly planting a quick kiss on his cheek. Luckily, no one saw thanks to Nephrite's mane of long, curly brown hair.

Zoisite smiled and turned to his fellow Tennou. "May I help you in some way, Nephrito?" he asked twisting the brunette's name as if asking him to take him to bed.

The stargazer smirked. "The Shitennou's Waltz is about to begin. Kunzite thought you should hurry and get ready."

Zoisite beamed. The Shitennou's Waltz was an intense dance with touch and awe as the main attraction. Only the four Tennou danced it mixing in their weapons, magic, and even some flirting in with the music in such a way as to make it one of the Terrans' favorite, and most looked forward to dance of the night. After all, who wouldn't love to watch four gorgeous men dance around each other, constantly changing partners, swinging their weapons about, and using magic left, right, and center?

Although Zoisite knew that the Shitennou's favorite part of the dance was the chance to be openly intimate with each other. For this one dance, their gloves would be removed allowing the ever lusted after skin-to-skin contact. If timed correctly, kisses and intimate flirting could be calculated and entangled into the dance amid the numerous caresses, touches, whirls, and dips. Zoisite knew the perfect point at which to kiss Kunzite. He was sure his lover, along with Nephrite and Jadeite had already planned their kisses out as well. This was going to be fun.

* * *

 

Queen Selena stood off to the side as the announcer asked everyone to clear the dance floor in preparation for the Shitennou's dance. She noted with interest how even deep conversations between lovers had paused and all attention was raptly given to the dance floor. When the entire crowd had backed up as far as possible, some Terrans resorted to climbing the statues set in the alcoves between the many large windows or climbed up to sit on the dais to watch the performance. She raised her eyebrows in interest. This must be a truly interesting dance if people are going to such lengths to see it.

This was one of the few times she was grateful for her royal status as she was allowed to sit comfortably on the highest steps of the dais with her daughter Serenity leaning against Endymion who'd sat down on the stairs as well for a better view of the dance floor. Even the king was leaning forward in his throne with interest. Turning her attention back to the dance floor she saw the four handsome young men standing at the four corners of the dance floor.

Selena had the unusual gift of seeing the supposedly legendary strings that bound together lovers' pinkies. Strange though it may sound, it was one of the reasons why she had not fought her daughter's engagement to Endymion. Their Lover's String, as she called it, was very strong and very obvious. She had watched the strings of many lovers this evening get tangled frightfully with other potential partners and others' untangle themselves and become clear and strong.

Gazing at the four young men awaiting the music to start, her heart caught in her throat. Lover's Strings connected each of them together in such a tangled web it was almost unreadable. But the strangest part was that their Strings never left their small group of four. Oh dear. What have we done? She thought silently.

Then the music began, cutting into her thoughts.

 


	11. Chapter 11

The drum beat began and Kunzite looked up to see Zoisite on the far end of the room by the entry stairs. Da-dum. Nephrite stood still on Kunzite's right before the columned wall. Da-dum. Jadeite stood to the left frozen before the windowed wall. Da-dum. Da-dum. Kunzite reached up and unhooked his golden cape, letting it ripple limply to floor behind him. Da-dum. Da-dum. The four men bit the middle finger of their right gloves and pulled them off and letting them fall. Da-dum. Da-dum. The same to the left glove. Da-dum. Da-dum. One step forward with each drum beat.

Four beats of steady steps. They stop, and the drums stop. Silence reigns. The atmosphere grows heavy with magic. Without warning the four Shitennou's weapons appeared in their hands. Kunzite's boomerangs, Nephrite's spear, Zoisite's scimitar, and Jadeite's whip shimmered as the Shitennou ignited them with their power and fired their magic at each other simultaneously. Several gasps are heard when the magic collided in the center of Shitennou's diamond. Jadeite's blazing starlight colored blast mixing beautifully with Nephrite's golden violet-tinted bolts of lightning. Zoisite's flames embraced the sphere of magic, encircling it with sakura petals just as Kunzite's icy beam struck the combined wild magic sealing it safely within its frozen shell. A jab of telekinesis sent the magic-filled sphere up into the rafters to hang directly under the centermost chandalier.

When the onlookers dared to glance away from the hovering globe they realized the Shitennou had already dismissed their weapons and were dancing together in the center of the ballroom. Quickly drawing their compatriots' attention back to the four dancers they watched in silent awe. The Shitennou wove and whirled about each other with a speed and grace that was inhumanly beautiful. Leaps and tosses sent former dancing partners flying, sometimes literally, to their next partner.

The musical drums had started again this time accompanied by bells, flutes, cymbals, strings, and horns of all kinds. The steady beat -Da-dum, Da-dum- continued at the base of the orchestral symphony. The Shitennou's movements matched perfectly with the drum beat that was strong enough to pulse its way through the onlookers' bodies, rippling in the air.

Selena stared at the sensual display in awe. Never before had she seen such wild and untamable beauty. The four young dancers seemed to be totally different people from the four guardians she'd seen from afar. These dancers were open, wild, sensual, and free. They danced for themselves, as if they had no audience but themselves. They danced with joy and wild abandon. She watched as hands, hair, and cloth brushed against each other in such sensual ways that she caught herself blushing more than once.

Then the young men did something Selena never would have expected to see in a dance in all her years. Nephrite and Kunzite had paired off with Zoisite and Jadeite respectively. They each had one arm around their partner's stomach, facing the opposite direction from the other and were swirling around in graceful circles drifting ever further apart from the other couple when, without any apparent warning, the elder Tennou literally tossed their younger counterparts into the air sending them sailing across the vast expanse to the other elder. The young Tennou flew with their arms wide like a swan in midflight before both twisted and flipped in midair, only to land squarely on their new partner's upraised hands.

Kunzite held out his right hand palm up with his left hand grasping his right wrist bracing it for Zoisite's impact. His little sakura landed perfectly and as he allowed his arms to absorb the force by lowering it and its precious cargo to his chest, he and Zoisite's lips touched briefly. Kunzite smiled and launched his lover back up in the air in an elegant flip along with a blast of his magic before spinning full circle twice only to catch his now grounded lover in his arms. He noted that all had gone well with Nephrito and Jadeito from his peripheral vision but his main focus was on the obviously gloating Zoisite he currently danced with. "Well done," he whispered.

Zoisite beamed as they danced closer to Nephrite and Jadeite. When the two couples were close enough, the elders parted from the younger two and paired off with each other. Current partners Jadeite and Zoisite spun around with their arms locked straight in front them grasping the other's hands and riding the centrifugal force they generated. Their feet rising up from the floor just enough for Kunzite's ice to put a thin, slick coating over the marble they danced on.

Jadeite braced himself as Zoisite released his left hand and dropped low to the now ice-coated floor brushing his bare hand and outstretched left leg across the frozen surface. Flames ignited on the ice wherever his left toe touched creating a perfect burning circle around him and Jadeite.

Kunzite had repeated the same actions as his lover only instead of flames, he called forth a frozen curtain of snow mixed with ice to encircle him and Nephrito. He and Zoisite rose simultaneously only to press themselves closely to their partners, molding to the other's body in a sensual fashion exhilarating the touch of skin-to-skin.

Now for the interesting part, thought Kunzite with an adrenaline filled smirk. He cocked his eyebrow invitingly at Nephrite who smiled darkly in reply before releasing his hold on the Ice King causing them both to fall back limply toward the icy floor. Kunzite didn't need to hear the startled gasps to know Jadeito and Zoisito had just done the same. He closed his eyes as the brief rush of adrenaline and wind filled his being before…nothing.

Selena's heart stopped when the Shitennou's grip on each other suddenly dropped and they plummeted to the floor. She could also hear her daughter's gasp accompanied by Endymion's and everyone else in the crowd. However, the gasp of horror quickly became a gasp of surprise when the flames and icy snow vanished as if they had never been along with the bodies of the Shitennou.

Selena's eyes darted about the dance floor desperately seeking the fallen Tennou. It was only when a single flute played a fluttery tune accompanied by a slight flicker of movement from above her head and a shout of excitement from someone in the crowd below did she look up. Her eyes widened and she released the breath she never realized she was holding at the sight.

Nephrite and Jadeite had reappeared on the large chandelier dangling from the ceiling closest to the royal thrones with their gloves back on their hands and stepping lightly from chandelier to chandalier. Kunzite and Zoisite had also reappeared on the chandelier closest to the entrance stairs with their gloves and Kunzite's cloak once again attached to them and were copying their compatriots' movements perfectly. Swirls of gold, white, blue, and violet magic trailed behind Nephrite's, Jadeite's, Kunzite's, and Zoisite's hands respectively like colored smoke. With their passing the candles dimmed dramatically leaving the enchanted ceiling in plain view. When they reached the largest and grandest chandelier hanging low in the center of the room they stopped before turning to gaze at their audience, smiles adorning their faces.

"People of Terra! Guests from the Moon! We, the Shitennou of the Golden Kingdom, hereby welcome you to Elysium, capital of this Isle of Atlantis, haven to all. Let the festivities begin!" Kunzite shouted in his glorious baritone.

With that announcement the music finished grandly, punctuated by the explosion of the magical sphere that, until that moment, had been hovering just below the chandelier the Shitennou now stood upon. The people watched as it released its imprisoned glory in a shower of tiny, sparkling globes of light the shades of the rainbow intermixed with sakura petals which drifted down toward the audience only to hover in random patterns above the dance floor.

The people below them cheered uproariously. Selena couldn't help but smile. She had been duped and duped well. She had sincerely feared the worst for that brief moment. She laughed as she stood and applauded the Shitennou's performance. That was something she'd most definitely never forget. Beside her, Serenity and Endymion were clapping and cheering like children at a fair. The pride on Endymion's face was unmistakable. However, when her gentle blue eyes glanced at the king her smile faded. King Elis was sitting stiffly on his throne, a look of utter shock and terror written on his features. Following his gaze, Selena realized he was staring directly at the Shitennou.

Confused the Moon queen turned back the Terran patriarch. Noticing her confused stare, King Elis spared her a glance that was filled with the exact opposite emotions he had worn just a moment ago. He smiled cordially and nodded to her, to which she responded in kind.

Turning away from the king, Selena settled on the stone steps made warm by her body heat. Something was wrong. Something about the Shitennou had frightened their king. What could possibly have done that? They were Endymion's loyal guards, the elite warriors of Elysium.

Though she'd never met them personally, she had heard stories of the Shitennou of the past. They were said to be great warriors, feared and loved by all. That their loyalty to their Master was unquestioned and their magical abilities unmatched. What could have the king seen in these current Shitennou that had unnerved him so much? What?

* * *

 

The Shitennou had seated themselves in various comfortable positions on the chandelier they had previously stood on, to the immense amusement of the dancer's below. Personally, Kunzito couldn't have cared less. He was too busy catching his breath and enjoying the wonderful weight of his lover pressing up against his chest. He smiled down at Zoisite who just stared up at him with and an adoring gaze. "You did wonderfully tonight, my little sakura," he congratulated.

Zoisite's just kept staring at him lovingly before whispering "You kissed me. On the lips. At the exact same time I planned to kiss you."

Kunzite chuckled. "Well, it was the best time to do so, in my opinion. That was when you were closest to my face and the only time I could reach your lips exactly."

Zoisite beamed before snuggling closer to his lover drawing a pleasant smile from the white-haired Tennou. Kunzite sighed contentedly and leaned back against the white fabric that was draped elegantly over the numerous, interwoven gold-painted iron arms of the chandelier. With the candlelight dimmed, and the sun nearing the horizon, the ballroom was given a romantic air as the music changed to a true waltz. He closed his eyes and listened to the melody of the instruments and the slight tinkling of the witch lights. "The sakura petals were the perfect touch, beloved."

Zoisite giggled in pleasure before following his lover's lead and closing his eyes for a quick nap. Kunzite rested his hand on Zoisite's head massaging his scalp and tangling his fingers in the other's hair. He could hear Nephrite whispering sweet nothings to Jadeite who seemed perfectly content to hum in response. The night was turning out to be worth all that hard work.

With one small exception. He'd met a young woman tonight. Her hair was blonde, her eyes were blue, and she was absolutely lovely. He couldn't understand it. He loved Zoisite, but a part of him wanted that beautiful girl, Venus she'd said her name was, as well. He wanted her in a way he'd never felt before for anyone save Zoisite. He'd lived long enough and felt this emotion long enough to know what it was. It was love.

He was thoroughly confused. He loved Zoisite with all his heart and soul, but something about Venus pulled at his heartstrings. He was at a loss. If this was what Zoisite had been feeling before all this, he could definitely understand why. He felt like he was betraying Zoisite by feeling this way for Venus; but at the same time, he felt as if he was betraying Venus by loving Zoisite. Strange, how just a simple meeting could change someone so deeply, so quickly.

Little did he know, that Zoisite, Nephrite, and Jadeite were secretly thinking the same thing about their special maidens Mercury, Jupiter, and Mars respectively at the same time.

* * *

 

Twilight had finally come to Elysium when the festivities were moved outside to the large patio leading to the rose garden and lake. Queen Selena prepared herself for the official peace talks with King Elis. She had originally thought the Shitennou would be joining the discussions, but apparently she was wrong. They had retreated unnoticed from the ballroom and were nowhere to be found.

The Shitennou were truly amazing. But… There was something about them…a feel about them that practically shouted 'longevity' and 'power'. Two things Queen Selena of the Silver Millennium was very familiar with. She saw in the Shitennou spirits akin to the Sailor Senshi. Beings bound by a strong force, such as a planet's power as it was with the Senshi. Also, their Lover's Strings…Why were they bound to each other with Lover's Strings? They couldn't be…could they?

Oh. What have we done, King Elis? How can we go through with this if what I see is true? Do you even know? Now that thought had never occurred to her. What if King Elis didn't know about the Shitennou's relationship to each other? Should she tell him? No. It was not her place. But if they went through with their plans to form the alliance then…What would happen the Shitennou's Lover Strings?


	12. Chapter 12

 

Endymion was preparing to slip away to have a private word with his Shitennou when King Elis stopped him. "Endymion, you should stay and watch the proceedings. After all, it was your love that started this. I think it only right that you have the final say in these matters. Consider it your first act as Heir Apparent."

"But, Father, I can't. I'm meeting the Shitennou right now."

"They can wait. This can't. Come."

"But—Father," Endymion started.

"The Shitennou will still be here tomorrow and the day after, but the moon people won't. Deal with this now then you may go to your…guardians."

The way his father referred to his friends made Endymion uncomfortable. It was almost as if his father didn't like them. But that was impossible. The leader of the Shitennou, Kunzite, was on good terms with his father. But then, why—

"Endymion, now!" Elis ordered.

Sighing in resignation, Endymion cast one last regretful look over his shoulder before following his father.

* * *

 

The talking seemed to last forever! Endymion had tried to appear interested in the whole thing but really he couldn't care less. Until he heard the Shitennou mentioned. "What about the Shitennou?" he asked curiously.

"Ah, back from your daydream, are you?" King Elis remarked sarcastically.

Endymion blushed. "What about the Shitennou, Father?" he pressed.

Queen Selena stood still, her eyes boring into Endymion as if she could see his soul. Maybe she could. It was King Elis, however, who answered. "We, that is to say Queen Selena and I, believe that the best way to solidify our alliance would be to wed her Senshi to our Shitennou. From what we all saw during the dancing, they got along quite well. We were thinking of pairing Kunzite with the leader of Selena's Senshi, Princess Venus, Nephrite with Princess Jupiter, Zoisite with Princess Mercury, and Jadeite with Princess Mars. What do you think?"

The prince considered a moment. From what he'd heard of the Senshi from Serenity and knew of his Shitennou, he found himself liking the pairings. He nodded after a moment. "Yes, I believe that would be a good idea. It would show the people of Terra who still distrust the moon people that we trust them. It would do the same for the people of the Silver Millennium. Am I right, Queen Selena?"

The silver-haired queen was silent; her eyes pools of clear blue that stared into him, through him, as if he'd missed something significant. But she nodded her assent anyway. Distantly, she replied, "This is true Prince Endymion. But do you believe it wise for the Shitennou?"

Caught off guard, Endymion stared at the Moon Queen curiously. Hastily he went over everything he knew about the Shitennou in his mind. He thought of their closeness and their friendliness. In his head he could see Nephrito trailing his finger along Kunzite's chin after they'd just made up after an argument, Jadeito chasing Zoisito for planting a booby trap for him, Kunzito kissing him... He blushed again at the memory of Kunzite's cool lips against his and the strange tingling sensation they'd left behind. But, no matter how hard he tried, he couldn't find anything missing. "Yes," he said finally. "I believe it's wise."

Selena gazed at him sadly for a moment before smiling serenely. "Then it is settled. When do you wish to announce the wedding?" she asked turning to King Elis.

Endymion stood wondering what it was he'd missed that had upset Queen Selena so. He failed to find anything in his memory that he knew of.

"The Gathering would be the best time," King Elis answered. "However, seeing as the Gathering was cancelled, we have been trying to reschedule it for a while."

"Perhaps you could schedule it on the day of the Constellation Ball? You could hold the Gathering here that day, then come to the Moon for the ball afterwards. How does that sound, your Majesty?"

"Agreed. Endymion, inform the priests of Elysian of the Gathering's new date. They have three weeks to prepare. That should be enough time I think. And will you stop twitching? Honestly, what has gotten into you? First you daydream, now you can't keep still. Make up your mind already."

Forcing himself to focus, Endymion steeled himself for a rather vocal lecture from Kunzite when he finally made it to their private meeting.

* * *

 

Zoisite watched his lover pace anxiously across Prince Endymion's private study. Nephrite was staring fixedly at the door and Jadeite was twiddling his thumbs and glancing nervously at his lover. This was what they had waited for all day long. This moment. This confession. And the prince had yet to show up! Kunzite was confused and more than a little frustrated.

He was about ready to throw up his hands and leave the whole thing be if he hadn't seen the others' expressions. "We'll give him a few more minutes."

That's when Jadeite snapped. "No! I'm tired of this. He should have been here an hour ago. I'm leaving. If the Prince wants to talk to me he'll have to find me first."

"Jadeito!"

The blonde Tennou turned to the red-haired owner of the voice and his face softened somewhat. He leaned in to Zoisite and kissed him before leaving the group to return to his chambers. Jadeite's kiss was completely overlooked by the other Tennou as emotional expressions through touch were quite common among them. Even to the point of it being missed if none were given.

Nephrite sighed and glanced at his leader. "You know he's right, Kunzito. We've waited long enough. We should consider ourselves lucky to a point, I guess. We didn't have to tell him of our relationships and, because of that, we don't have to worry about the potential outcome either. We don't have to worry about being rejected or publicly humiliated or…that. Kunzite," the stargazer paused till he had his leader's full attention, "let it go. If you're really that desperate then there will be other times."

"I agree, Kunzito-sama," Zoisite whispered as he pressed himself against his lover. "There's always next time."

Sighing in defeat, Kunzite nodded and the Shitennou left Endymion's chambers. If only the prince had known how disappointed and betrayed his guardians felt at that moment. Things may not have happened as they did if he had known. But he didn't, and events happened.

Events such as Jadeite's meeting with Beryl.

* * *

 

Jadeite was drowning in his thoughts. He felt alone and unimportant. He longed for Nephrite to hold him and comfort him. Tell him it was alright. He didn't notice Beryl until he had practically walked headlong into her. Snapping back to his senses he bowed and apologized.

Beryl smiled. "Think nothing of it, Jadeito. Actually, I was coming to look for you. I wonder, could you spare a moment? I wish to speak with you privately."

Intrigued, the Tennou nodded and followed the sorceress to a secluded hallway away from the noises of the dissipating celebrators and away from the paths the guests would use to return to their homes. "What is it?"

"Jadeito," the sorceress asked, turning to the blonde, "what do you think of Prince Endymion? Answer truthfully, please."

Suddenly awkward the Tennou muttered, "He's alright."

Beryl's expression became sympathetic. "Jadeito. Please, don't lie to me. Tell me the truth."

Against his better judgment Jadeito let fly with a word that made even Beryl blush. Immediately embarrassed he apologized profusely.

"No apology needed. I understand your sentiment. Especially with the Prince planning to marry all of you off to the Senshi for the alli-"

"What!?" Jadeite exclaimed. "What did you say?"

Playing the part of an innocent bystander to perfection, Beryl asked curiously, "You mean, you didn't know? I thought it was done with the Shitennou's full knowledge."

The youngest Tennou scoffed. "It most certainly wasn't! If we'd known we'd have fought tooth and nail to get out of it." He couldn't believe it. Here he'd actually come to believe that he'd found a Master he felt worthy of his service. Someone he could trust. True, Endymion had his moments, like not showing up this evening, but he was only human after all. He could be forgiven, after Jadeite cooled down and regained control of his temper. But this! It was like a mockery of the past come back to haunt him. He ran his hands through his hair and paced anxiously back and forth.

Beryl watched in amusement. She'd planted the seed of doubt in Jadeite's mind, now all she had to do was solidify it. "Jadeito."

Said Tennou paused in his pacing to glance at her. "What?"

"What if I told you there's a way out of the betrothal." That certainly got Jadeite's attention. "Join me, Jadeito. We can force Endymion and King Elis to reject the agreement and send those moon people back to the Moon where they belong."

Raising an eyebrow skeptically, Jadeite asked, "At what price?"

Shrewd. She would have to watch this one. "I only ask that you grant me a favor later on."

"What sort of favor?" Jadeite pushed.

Careful, Beryl, a voice in the back of her head warned. "Nothing significant. Only that you assist me in some housekeeping."

The skepticism became fury. "You plan on taking over. A coup, is that it? You want me to help you with a coup?"

Damn. She'd been so close.

"Traitor. I'd prefer being betrothed to a woman I hardly know to betraying my Master any day. You're under arrest Beryl, for-" He never finished his statement because his throat suddenly closed and his lungs froze. He couldn't breathe!

The sorceress sighed. "Pity. I was so close to drawing you in of your own free will, too. Hmm. Oh well. Force always works."

She summoned her staff along with the jadeite stone she'd taken possession of. She savored the horrified look in the Tennou's eyes when he saw his heart stone in the hand of the witch. There was no doubt he knew what was going to happen. She also knew, that he knew he was helpless to stop it.

Drawing on her power, Beryl flooded the jadeite stone with her will and Metallia's dark energy. The suffocating Tennou jerked as darkness poured into him through his heart stone. His mouth opened in a silent scream as he tried desperately to block out Beryl's will. He slammed up his mental barriers in a desperate attempt to slow her progression, though he knew beyond a shadow of a doubt that he would lose this battle.

When Jadeite's barriers fell into place Beryl all but laughed at their flimsiness and easily tore them down. She reached out with her power and gripped Jadeite's mind mercilessly enjoying his struggles and mental pleas for her to stop. She buried her seed of darkness deep in the Tennou's subconscious mind before releasing her hold and allowing the blonde to crumble helplessly on the floor at her feet, unconscious.

Rolling her shoulders confidently at a job well done, she smiled. Three down, one to go. Maybe things would go her way after all. For instance, what better time and place for a coup to take the Golden Kingdom and the Silver Millennium then at the heart of the Moon Kingdom? The Constellation Ball was said to attract many high ranking officials from all over the Solar System. With King Elis, Queen Selena, and Princess Serenity present, it should prove a simple task to kill them all in one fell swoop. Endymion would be spared of course. He was too handsome to die. And how could his Shitennou be expected to live with him dead anyway?

No. He'd have to live. No complaints, here. She'd enjoy have a handsome boy toy around to play with. And Endymion was very cute after all.

Her thoughts were cut short by the sound of approaching footsteps. Curse it all, she'd yet hide the body. Oh, well. At least Jadeite wouldn't remember anything. Quickly, she gathered up her long, deep blue gown and fled.

* * *

 

Nephrite strode towards his quarters defeated. He had put all his hopes on Endymion meeting with them. Actually, they all had. Secretly, he believed they were all hoping for Endymion to give them proof that he wasn't as dismissive as their last Master. As unfair as that sounded, he believed it to be the truth. Judgment was often unfair. Take what happened to them, for instance.. They'd simply come forward with their relationships when—

His thoughts were interrupted by the sight of Jadeite sprawled on the ground unconscious. Nephrite threw caution out the window and ran to his lover. "Jadeito! Jadeito! Can you hear me?"

The blonde moaned something unintelligible and Nephrite thought quickly. The closest room from here was Kunzite's. It would have to do. He knew Kunzite would want a full report anyway so he might as well have a front row seat to the action. Cradling his lover gently in his arms Nephrite ran to the Ice King's room. He didn't want to risk a teleport yet just in case it affected Jadeite's delicate state in some way.

He kicked Kunzite's door ruthlessly until it opened revealing a rather disgruntled Kunzite. The leader of the Shitennou froze the instant he laid eyes on Jadeite and he immediately stepped aside to allow his two friends in. Nephrite noted Zoisite standing near the large north-facing window wearing only a light undershirt slipping off one shoulder and pants and gave a quick guess as to why Kunzite's coat was half unbuttoned.

Zoisite stiffened when he saw Jadeite's unconscious form and rushed over to help Nephrite lower the unconscious Tennou onto Kunzite's bed, drawing the blankets up to his friend's chin.

"What happened, Nephrito?" Kunzite demanded.

"I don't know. I arrived after he was already unconscious. I felt evil in the immediate vicinity around where I found Jadeito. Kunzite, something is wrong. The stars constantly hint at some unnamable threat, then Zoisite collapses, then both you and Zoisite regain your original forms, and now Jadeite collapses. What's happening? What if someone is targeting us? What would they—it want? Unless…"

"Prince Endymion?" Zoisite finished.

Kunzite was shaking his head already. "No, I don't believe so. If whoever, whatever is doing this wanted the Prince, my guess is he'd be dead or out of our reach by now judging by what's happened to both Zoisite and now Jadeite so far. No, I think you're right Nephrito. I think someone is after us, the Shitennou. But why? And how? Those questions seem to elude me."

Nephrite and Zoisite watched their silver-haired leader stride coolly to his window and look out over the mirror cam lake and towards the mountains. Zoisite made to join him but a gentle touch and a questioning brow from Nephrite stayed him. Glancing between his lover and the brunette, Zoisite understood and nodded. Nephrite rose and walked over to stand by his leader. "Kunzito, I believe it would be wise if you rested. We'll discuss this in the morning when Jadeite wakes up." The words if he wakes up hung unspoken in the air but all heard them nonetheless.

Kunzite met Nephrite's rich brown eyes with his own grey glaciers and sighed in weary resignation as he nodded. Nephrite, unable to see his friend so worn down, knelt and gently pulled off Kunzite's right glove and kissed the bare hand tenderly, sending his calm and loving emotions through his lips into Kunzite's cool skin.

Kunzite, moved, leaned down as his gloved left hand lifted Nephrite's face so their eyes met again. For a moment they just gazed at each other. Then Kunzite slipped his ungloved hand around Nephrite's head pulling it up to meet his lips. Just short of kissing him, Kunzite whispered in weary gratitude, "Thank you, my friend."

Then they kissed. It was deeper than their usual brief, casual kisses but Nephrite didn't protest. On the contrary, he welcomed the sensation of Kunzite's lips against his own. He also knew how much Kunzite needed this. He knew his friend well enough to see when he needed extra encouragement. He sensed the coolness radiating from Zoisite who now stood a short distance away. The fact that the Shitennou had lower body temperatures than humans was not well known, but among the Tennou themselves it was accepted as normal. If one focused hard enough, or was simply atuned to his friends as Nephrite was, one could even identify each Shitennou's individual temperature. That was how Nephrite knew it was Zoisite standing nearby. That, and the fact that Jadeite hadn't woken up yet.

He broke the kiss gently and stood to his full height of just short of six feet and a full two inches taller than Kunzite. He backed away and glanced at Zoisite. He smiled sadly before striding back to where his lover currently lay on Kunzite's bed. "Be gentle, Zoisite," he whispered to the coppery-haired Tennou as he passed.

Zoisite hesitantly stepped towards Kunzite and pressed himself against his lover's cool body. Kunzite may be the Ice King in name, but he definitely wasn't freezing. When he pressed close to his lover like this, and when they made love, Zoisite could literally feel the heat radiating off Kunzite's body. Though true, it wasn't as warm as a human's skin, it was perfect for him and he enjoyed the brush of skin against skin. Longed for it even.

When Kunzite's arms encircled him Zoisite stood on his toes and pressed his lips against his lover's tenderly, lovingly. He almost lost himself in the skin-to-skin contact to the point that he almost didn't taste the salty liquid on his lips. Almost. As it was, Zoisite opened his eyes and despaired when he saw tears leaking from Kunzite's beautiful silvery eyes. "Kunzito-sama?"

"I can't do this, Zoisito. I'm so tired. I feel like I could just close my eyes and sleep for several decades at least." Even though he tried to make light of it, Zoisite saw through the forced happiness.

Gently, the younger Tennou led Kunzite over to a large, overstuffed, white love seat to the right of the window and sat down pulling his lover along with him. Kunzite tried to control himself but, as usual, Zoisite's tenderness and love broke him completely. He curled close to his lover, buried his face in those lovely copper curls, and wept. He was so emotionally drain. So exhausted.

Zoisite glanced significantly at Nephrite who had watched the whole scene with the eyes of a friend who longed to help but knew it wasn't his turn yet. Nodding, the stargazer picked up a couple blankets and brought them over to the loveseat.

"Thanks," Zoisite mouthed.

Nephrite shook his head negatively to indicate it was nothing. They both loved Kunzite. In different ways of course, but it was still love. They couldn't stand to see their leader like this. They knew he would do the same for them without a second thought if their places were exchanged.

As Nephrite returned to his unconscious lover, Zoisite drew the two blankets on top of him and Kunzite. Once they were covered, Zoisite pulled his lover closer and whispered gently in Kunzite's ear, telling him he loved him, that he would always love him, and that nothing would ever make him stop loving him. This continued deep into the night until, finally, Kunzite drifted off to sleep cradled in Zoisite's arms with Zoisite's head resting on top of Kunzite's silvery hair. Nephrite had long fallen asleep by his lover.

Tomorrow, they would most definitely sleep in. Heaven knew, they needed the sleep.

 


End file.
